Shattered
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Superman has gone into heat. Through a forced confrontation Batman is forced to deal with his once friend and ally, Clark Kent himself. He tells himself it is not the real Superman but only a biological reaction which forces the alien to take leave of his actions. Yet as time goes on and Superman does not become Clark Kent but rather the alien, Kal-El? By Piera Jade
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, I don't usually do this but I adopted this story. I attempted to PM the author but she (or he) disabled that feature. I checked the author page and it seemed this story has been sitting on the site for about three years. This is the ONLY story on that page and apparently the author page was not updated since 2010 as well. There were only two chapters to the original story, that due to personal reasons I decided not to change. Beyond the first two chapters the rest I have typed. I just wanted to make it clear I give all credit to this author. _

_My reason for adopting the story is the fact that it starts out so intriguing. I was hooked right from the start and I have begun to grow fond of Batman and Superman. When I found out the story had not been updated/discontinued I decided to continue it myself. Again, all credit goes to this author. But I just could not stand by and continue to stare at the screen wondering what happened next. _

**_Shattered_**

**_by Piera Jade_**

**Chapter 1**

After a fight with one of the lesser of the Justice League's villain's (some guy that called himself the Blue Vested Avenger…) Superman was taking a much deserved shower. He had fought with Hawk Girl, and Batman at his side and they had just returned to the Watchtower to relax for the rest of the day while the others took over the next shift. Clark Kent was in one of the showers and he felt very strange… He had felt this… unexplainable lust building for a few days now. He had not been to see Lois for over a week and he would have liked nothing more than to sweep her off of her feet right this second. 'Sigh…' but business came first, as always. He felt slightly embarrassed as he did a quick x-ray scan to make sure that no one was around before firmly gripping his slightly erect organ and pumping it gently up and down. He groaned as the lust was not alleviated, but grew worse. He continued pumping until he gave a final grunt and blacked out.

Bruce Wayne was in his Watchtower quarters drying off from his shower, his mind preoccupied with figures, graphs and business proposals that were waiting for him back at the mansion when he noticed Clark Kent was leaning in his doorway, his black hair still dripping from his shower, clutching the door frame with one hand and holding up his towel to cover his indecency with the other. Clark's green eyes were half closed and he was panting slightly. Bruce was a little shocked and concerned for his friend who usually was never out of breath. "Clark… Are you alright?" he asked the Man of Steel. "You haven't been exposed to any kryptonite have you?"

Bruce was just about to buzz for the rest of the League when Clark grunted, "No…" and staggered forward and let the door shut behind him. Bruce jumped forward to try and catch him and hold him up and instead was pinned down by the larger man's body.

"Uh… Clark?" Bruce asked awkwardly. Superman pushed himself up slightly and looked at Bruce with an uncommonly sinister glint in his green eyes.

A flash of confusion went through Bruce as he looked up at his teammate and asked, perplexed, "Clark, what are you doing?"

But as Batman looked into the eyes of Superman, he saw that Clark Kent could no longer hear him and that the alien, Kal-El was in full control. Kal-El stood up and carelessly flung Bruce into the wall. Bruce was stunned upon impact and foggily saw Kal-El come towards him and pick him up bodily and effortlessly threw him on the bed. By now Bruce's towel had fell, forgotten, leaving his body fully exposed. Kal-El held him face down on top of the bed as he let his own towel drop. Batman's heart was racing as he realized Superman's intentions and half yelled, "Clark! Stop this! Snap out of it!" Bruce knew that he would have no chance of escaping the almost all powerful alien's clutches. He also knew… just knew that Clark, Superman, wasn't really aware of his actions. Yet there they were on Bruce's bed, Kal-El positioning himself over Bruce's body, the tip of his now erect member ever so slightly touching Batman's entrance.

"Please!" Bruce pleaded with him. "Clark! Superman! Don't do this!"

But Superman gave no indication that he cared or even heard Batman's pleas. The multi-millionaire struggled and thrashed underneath the alien's body but Kal-El only held him tighter. He tried to yell for help, not knowing if there was anyone even near to help him or who would really be able to help, but Superman clamped a hand over his mouth. With no warning, the Man of Steel thrusted the full length of his throbbing organ into the Dark Knight's tight hole. Bruce screamed at the pain of Kal-El being inside of him. All he could do was clutch his fists and try not to breathe, for it only made the pain worse. Kal-El then began pumping in and out of him, going faster and faster. Bruce could feel his skin chaffing and finally bleeding at the horrible friction.

He felt dry sobs coming from his throat against his will. All he could think about was 'why?' Why would his teammate and friend Clark Kent suddenly rape him with no remorse or hesitation? Was it his homophobia? Because Bruce was with Wally? What had happened that would have made him do this?

After a few minutes of thrusting Kal-El grunted in satisfaction as he released his hot wet cum into Bruce's body. He then extracted himself from Bruce with a shudder from the now limp body on the bed. Kal-El silently collected his towel to cover himself and left without a single backwards glance, leaving Bruce Wayne, Batman, the Dark Knight, not broken, but completely shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bruce lay where Superman had left him for several minutes trying to make sense of the situation. The greatest detective in the world couldn't understand why this had just happened. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't stay here… but he couldn't face anyone right now… especially not Wally. Wally West, the Flash was Bruce's lover and living at his mansion, Wayne Manor in Gotham. God, how would he even be able to face Wally? He set his mouth in a grim line, prepared to do what he must.

Bruce tried to get up and was wracked with pain. He shut his eyes tight, he was so ashamed. He couldn't tell anyone, what could they do against the Man of Steel anyways? He had to keep quiet, at least until he knew what was going on… to protect them, even from one of their own. Batman hated to think that Clark did this of his own mind… but didn't see what else could have made him do it. He used his discarded towel to clean up his still slightly bleeding anus. His whole ass hurt and he think that some bones in his wrists were broken. He carefully pulled on his Batman uniform and looking around every corner with his hand at his belt, made his way to where his Batship was waiting without running into anyone.

He flew directly to the Batcave and immediately told Alfred that he wanted absolutely NO disturbances, no matter what, no matter who. "What if Master Wallace wishes to see you Master Wayne?" Bruce grimaced, "Even him Alfred…" Alfred narrowed his eyes a bit, but nodded. Bruce sighed and went back to his research.

He still wasn't convinced that Superman had really done… what he did to him, of his own accord. He had compiled some knowledge and files on Kryptonians and any weaknesses they may have, but sudden complete loss of inhibitions was only caused by Red Kryptonite and if Clark had been exposed to any, his eyes and skin would have taken on a red glow, and he had looked perfectly fine. Bruce needed to learn about Kryptonian anatomy but he only had basic information stored in his files. He hacked into some old League files, but they didn't really explain the hormones behind the anatomy. Bruce slammed his fist on the computer desk looking up at his many screens angrily. He could go to someone else for information though… someone who was even more obsessed about finding out everything about Superman. Lex Luthor.

Luthor was in prison for one of his latest attempts on Superman's life and other diabolical schemes, but Batman easily gained access to him with or without the guard's permission.

"Batman! Come to visit for old time's sake, or is this purely professional?" bright prison orange clad Luthor queried with a smirk. The guards had let Batman use one of their interrogation rooms with Luthor's hands cuffed behind his back. It didn't have a one way window mirror, only a single camera. Batman unplugged the wires to the camera.

"What can you tell me about Kryptonian anatomy?" Batman cut to the chase.

Luthor's eyes widened a bit, but then he recovered immediately with a smirk. "So he finally lost control… Ha. Who did he jump?"

Batman froze. "You knew that this would happen?!"

Luthor's smirk only widened and then he put on his innocent face, "I don't know what happened, so I wouldn't be able to tell you."

Batman's white eyes narrowed dangerously as he knew that he wouldn't be able to terrify this man into telling him anything. He turned to leave, when Luthor spoke a simple fact that stopped the Dark Knight in his tracks.

"He raped you."

Batman refused to turn around or look at him. "How could you have known…that something like this would happen?"

Luthor sighed and answered, "I made it my personal business to know, as you well know. I…went a bit farther because I took it all that seriously. I wanted to know everything and anything that I could use against him. Tell me, did this just recently start?"

Batman hesitated and then answered, or rather not, "Tell me what you know."

Luthor shook his bald head and replied, "Well, I know rather a lot… but about Kryptonian anatomy specifically… There is a time in every Kryptonian's life when they reach their full peak, when they go into heat, whether they be male or female. It is not for reproducing really, but as relief for the building tension and lust. Which is why Superman didn't really care if he fucked a man, despite his slight homophobia (yes I do know about that). When they go into heat, their senses leave them temporarily leaving only basic instinct in control. However, they do retain some sense. Obviously no moral sense, but certainly a sense of memory and who they are, but a complete disregard of all of it unless they can use it to their advantage. They let their primal instincts rule them and they enjoy it…at the time. But when they come out of heat, when they are finished, they have no memory of what took place when they were in heat."

Batman paused. "How often does an average Kryptonian go into heat?"

"About…once a month. Kind of like an extreme all gender PMS." Luthor chuckled at his own joke.

Batman's eyes narrowed again and asked, "And how long do they stay in heat?"

"At the most? Three full days. But on average, one day. It's not uncommon (or so I've read) for them to slip in and out of heat for a period of three days."

"But does it ever go away?" Batman questioned irritatedly.

Luthor laughed, "Yes, in about 10 years if he's lucky."

"I want proof of all this. Some evidence, like where you got all this information."

"Of course, you want to verify this yourself. If you go on to my laptop (I know you still have it for evidence) and open the file 'Eros' enter the password 'Himerus' and you'll find all you need to verify that all of what I've told you is true." Luthor smirked.

Batman stood looming before him and stated, "You will not breathe or even think about what you know or that I was here at all. Especially if you don't want Superman coming after you."

Luthor laughed dryly. "Why do you think I haven't told anyone before this?"

Batman stared at him.

"Because I knew that when Superman did go into heat, he would most likely attack someone that knew and trusted him and that wouldn't turn him in outright. But that is exactly what I hoped for… Something like this could tear the League apart, and it's all Superman's fault."

"You're sick," Batman stated disgustedly.

Luthor chukled and said, "I don't care if I am, as long as I'm right."

"…we'll be in touch." And with that the Batman left.

When Batman returned to the Batcave, again avoiding the actual mansion, he went straight for Luthor's laptop to retrieve the files, and sure enough, there they were. The information was recovered from the past history of Krypton and its people from Superman's ship that had carried him to earth as a child. Batman didn't know how Luthor had gotten his hands on this information, but it was valid. The only question now was what Bruce was going to do with it.

Batman was interrupted from his 'brooding' as Wally liked to call it, by the Flash himself.

He sped in, "Hey Bats, whatcha' doin' cooped up all alone down here?"

"Wally!" Bruce yelled angrily, "What are you doing down here?!" he quickly closed the files on the screens so that Wally wouldn't see.

"Hey, take it easy, I heard from the Watchtower that you had left a while ago and I was just checking up on you to see why you hadn't come home yet…" Wally said only slightly hurt. He was dressed in his casual civvies, green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with his red hair as unruly and windswept as always.

Thankfully Bruce was still wearing his uniform as well as his cowl, or he didn't know how he would get away with Wally not questioning him. Bruce hated to lie to him.

"So are you ready to see the alien movie?" Wally asked excitedly.

Bruce groaned internally and sigh outwardly as he said, "I'm sorry Wally, I forgot all about it. I really need to finish this research and follow some leads tonight. Maybe next week?"

"Oh. Well, yeah, okay. If you're swamped by the big bad guy business, that's definitely a good excuse."

Bruce silently sighed in relief in his mind.

"Can I help you with anything? Two heads are better than one and all." Wally moved to look at what was on the laptop, which Bruce forgot to close.

"No." Bruce told him sharply as he quickly snapped the laptop shut.

Wally blinked in surprise and backed up. "Geez, sorry Bruce…"

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just… what I'm working on is extremely confidential…" he answered vaguely.

"Ah… well, have fun with that then. I'll be upstairs taking a swim if you need me! You'll come up soon right?" Wally asked expectantly.

"I might be working late, don't wait up for me." Batman replied flatly.

Wally looked a bit put down but then grinned quickly to cover it up and gave Bruce a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Love you Bruce, don't work too hard."

Batman nodded and stayed silent as Wally left uncommonly slowly.

Now he was left alone again to contemplate what he was going to do. He could go the other members of the League, maybe with just the information that he learned, rather than his personal experience. But they would ask… and he was not sure if he was ready to tell them.

Batman was interrupted from his musings by a slight noise behind him. Knowing that it was probably Wally 'spying' on him, or trying to work up the courage to talk to him again, he said into the darkness, "Come on out Wally. I know you're there. What do you want?"

A figure floated out the shadows that was wearing a mocking smile as well as a large 'S' logo on his chest…

"Well, I'm not Wally West, but what I want, is YOU."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Alrighty, beyond this point the rest of the fic I wrote myself. I could kind of tell where the author may have been going with the fic from the last two chapters. But other than that I just began to make up my own inventions. Please enjoy. Leave me a review if you think this project is worth pursuing. I don't usually adopt stories. ;p_

**Chapter 3**

Batman froze as Superman floated closer his red cape fluttering about him. He landed lightly his emerald gaze still fixated on the other man as he came closer. Eyes narrowed Batman's gaze flickered to where the door was which lead to the mansion. If Alfred or Wally walked in and saw the alien there they would ask questions. Superman may even decide he didn't want Bruce and go for one of them instead.

"Clark." Batman said wearily with a nod of his head. He kept his face impassive but his heart had begun to pound. He grabbed a random file off the top of his computer while pressing a button. Immediately his computer screen went black as he gently closed the top of his laptop with a casual gesture as if he had been doing nothing more incriminating than checking his e-mail.

Walking across the Batcave Bruce managed to put some distance between him and Superman. The alien watched him with a frown on his face displeased at being ignored. Calmly Batman set the file on another table where he analyzed evidence. He kept a small piece of kryptonite locked in a safe against the far wall. If he could just retrieve it he would be able to get Clark under control.

As he turned, still walking at a slow pace to not alarm the alien, a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder. The grip tightened to a steel vice as Superman drew the other man back. Batman tensed his hand falling down to his utility belt automatically. But then he clenched his hand in a fist. There was nothing he had on him he could use to drive away the alien. A batarang or even his smoke pellets would be useless against Superman.

"Don't play coy with me, Bruce." Superman said. His words had an edge to them that were usually not there. He forced the billionaire to turn around and face him as he grabbed the edges of Batman's cloak and brought the man closer so their faces were only inches apart.

"You heard me the first time. I want you. _Now_." Superman then crushed Batman's under his. Batman tensed automatically reaching up to push the alien away but the grip only tightened until he felt his ribs groan. He felt Superman's hand slide under his cape searching for a way to draw the costume off. A moment sooner and he would just rip it off.

"Wait. Not here. We need to go somewhere private." Batman gasped when Superman broke the kiss. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Superman frowned down at him. The alien was beginning to quickly lose his patience at these constant distractions.

"Why? What's wrong with here? Your cave his private enough." Kal-El said bluntly as he looked around. Spotting the table he left Batman standing where he was. Reaching down he grabbed the edge of the table and held it up tilting it so the contents all slid to the floor.

The Batcave was suddenly filled with the deafening echoes of glass shattering on the ground. Each piece that hit the stone echoing over and over until they overlapped each other. Despite himself the sound made Bruce flinch as he looked back at the door to the mansion. The Batcave was soundproof, but if Alfred should be right outside the door even he would catch the sound. His butler would come hurrying down to clean the mess. Chiding his young master at his clumsiness.

Kal-El dropped the table back down with a crash as he turned and walked back to Batman. Grabbing the man he began to lead him back to the table. Batman's mind raced as he imagined Wally walking in. What he would think, what he might say…

"WAIT! Not here, someone could come in." Batman insisted. Even if it didn't help he dug his heels into the stone his boots skidding as Kal-El didn't even break in his stride. He tossed Bruce onto the table and held him down with one hand a brow quirked at him in amusment.

"No one will bother us. And if they do, I can handle them. Don't worry." Superman answered his voice continually calm. Almost soothing had Batman not know the other's true intentions. Superman's eyes began to glow red for emphasis. He meant to kill should anyone come to close.

"Please, Clark, not here." Batman pleaded. Did he hear footsteps on the stairs?

"There must be a place where it would be more appropriate to do this. Where you're more comfortable and we'll be left in peace." Batman continued talking faster. For a moment Superman's eyes blazed his laser vision flaring as if he meant to burn the man. Then without a word he grabbed Batman off the table and pulled him close. Wrapping an arm around his waist.

A second later Bruce's heart plummeted to his boots as Superman suddenly took off from the cave at supersonic speed. He flew out of the Batcave with a shower of water and into the sky right. Out in the open sky he paused to gain his bearings hovering at least a thousand feet in the air.

When Batman looked down he could barely make out the ground beneath him. All he could see was the thing vein of Gotham River weaving its way past the city. Patches of green and brown from the country side. Below him Gotham looked like nothing more than toy replica a child could crush at will. Above it Bruce had never thought his city looked more vulnerable than it did now.

"You choose now of all times to be bashful. Ridiculous." Superman muttered to himself as he scanned the area. He didn't hover long before he shot off again like a speeding bullet.

Batman could do nothing but cling to Superman for dear life. He had a white knuckled grip on a part of the man's cape as he clung to the arm around his waist. The only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death. As they flew Superman began to slow down flying lower. They were over open ocean now it seemed. Where Batman could not say, but he did note it was getting colder.

Almost as an afterthought Superman reached down and grabbed Batman's utility belt. The shocking mechanism didn't seem to bother the alien as he easily crushed the buckle in his hand. Pulling the belt off of Bruce even as the man protested reaching for it. With a flick of his wrist Superman tossed the belt away into the open air watching as it began to fall. A moment later a laser beam disintegrating the utility belt to ash.

"So no one will bother us." Superman said calmly. Batman could only stare at the small particles that had been his belt float away. He had just been about to touch a button to activate the GPS signal on his belt. Yet now he had no chance. Other than his costume he now had no gadgets to speak of. No way to call for help.

"That was unnecessary. Nothing I could have done would stop you anyway." Batman snapped. Superman chuckled the laughter sinisterly dark as he gave his partner an amused glance.

"Perhaps, but you did always tell me to take every precaution. Even so I don't think you want me to kill any of your friends, do you Bruce?" Kal-El said mockingly. Batman's mouth went into a grim line. He made no reply as they continued flying.

After only a few minutes Superman began to fly lower headed towards a block of glaciers. He flew past them clearly knowing where he was going. Batman frowned wondering where they were headed. He had almost expected Clark to take him to the Justice League ship, but apparently he was wrong. He could only assume it was Clark's own personal hideout away from his secret identity and the rest of the team.

Batman's suspicions were proven true when in the distance he spotted what appeared to be a crystal tower. It rose high into the sky shimmering as parts of it disappeared and reappeared. Had Superman not been headed right towards it Batman would have not seen it. Studying it Batman thought there had to be some type of alien technology. A cloaking mechanism of some kind that allowed the tower to hide from prying human eyes.

By now it had grown so cold he had begun shivering. Superman did not seem bothered by the cold as he landed within the entrance of the tower. Letting go of Batman he left the billionaire to follow after him as he walked inside. A door slid open to allow the alien to enter. Bruce hesitated looking back over his shoulder at the landscape. Nothing but snow and ice for miles. In the distance he could hear the wind which meant a snowstorm was on its way.

Having no choice Batman ducked into the tower just as the door began to slide shut. Inside it was hardly warmer. Above his head the walls stretched far into the sky to the point of the tower. A large table sat in the middle of the huge room which appeared to be made out of ice. When he touched it Batman felt a soft warmth radiating within it. So not ice, but perhaps a power crystal of some sort.

Looking around Bruce frowned when he didn't see Superman. Turning in a circle he still did not see the alien. Where had he gone off too? Walking around Batman spotted what he thought were doors leading deeper into the fortress. Yet when he approached them they did not open. Had Superman gone into another room assuming Batman was right behind him the entire time? It was unlikely since the alien seemed aware at all times where his partner was.

Studying one of the walls Batman didn't hear Superman sneak up behind him. Only that a hand grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back shoving him up against the wall. Batman snarled twisting beneath the grip as he tried to break free. There was no give as he felt Kal-El lean on him pinning the billionaire to the wall with his body as he whispered into his ear.

"You're such a tease, you know that? I've always admired you from afar. This smart, clever, conniving little bat flittering around Gotham trying to make things right." Kal-El's free hand fell lower to Batman's hip. With a deft movement he slid a hand into Batman's pants working the fabric down to expose the other man's buttocks.

"Stop this, Clark. You don't want to do this." Batman said straining against the grip. But it was in vain. If had had kryptonite with him he may have had a chance against the alien. But here, in the middle of nowhere, with no way of contacting his teammates with an all-powerful alien in heat there was nothing he could do.

"Oh please, this is all I've been thinking about all day. I don't know why I let you leave." Kal-El said as he leaned his head down to plant soft kisses along the racing pulse in Bruce's neck.

"You're so…_delicious_."

Batman bit his tongue when he felt the forced entry. Grinding his teeth he pressed his forehead into the cold crystal wall in front of him. Behind him he heard Superman let out a soft groan as he pumped his throbbing member into the other man. His head was buried in Bruce's neck as he panted sheathing himself again and again with increasing urgency.

Bruce tried to keep his mouth clamped shut. Yet soon he was panting as well through his teeth. Trying to hold back the sobs in his throat. To ignore the ever increasing pain. He felt fresh blood on the backs of his legs. He had not healed from their encounter earlier that day.

Superman didn't let up as he thrust into Batman barely pausing. It could have been only a few minutes, but to Bruce it took forever. Nothing existed but the wall in front of him and his eyes clenched tight. His jaw aching as he clenched his teeth refusing to cry out. His head scraped against the crystal wall as Kal-El pounded into him. Then with a final shudder the alien came within the other man.

Batman heard a soft sigh near his ear as Kal-El pulled out of the other man. Satisfied Superman walked away disappearing through a door. Stunned Batman pulled away from the wall reaching up to rub his arm as he stood there his mind completely blank. He felt cum trickling down his leg which only made him shift uncomfortably as he staggered away from the wall towards the table. Pain racked up and down his back making the man groan.

He stopped near the table and stared at it his still trying to put together what had happened. Bruce had to keep telling himself the person who had done this was not his friend, Clark Kent. It was Kal-El the alien in heat. That was it. Better him than Wally, or an innocent civilizian. In two days it would pass he reassured himself. Superman would return to his senses, realize what he had done wrong, and together they could put a stop to these happenings. Make some kind of antidote Superman could take when he came into heat. Once a month, wasn't it? Yes, it would be simple enough. Just a matter of hormone control for the alien.

Batman huddled in his cape shivering in the freezing air. It had begun to grow darker as night fell. Around him the crystal walls began to give off a warm light shimmering in rainbows as they lit up the room. The light was bright enough to see by, but not bright enough to disturb anyone should they wish to close their eyes.

"Clark?" Batman said raising his voice. The alien had supersonic hearing so he should be able to hear him in a place like this. Instead his voice echoed in the eerie silence of the fortress.

He turned away from the table and walked stiffly to the entrance. Batman brushed his fingers along the door looking for a weakness. He found no buttons or any indication the door opened at all. It could have simply have been a smooth expanse of the wall if he had not walked through it only half an hour ago. Bruce tried to force it open with his shoulder but there was no give.

He did a whole circuit of the entire room. There were no crevices to show a hidden switch. No clues as to how the place worked. Batman could only assume the fortress recognized Superman somehow, and reading him automatically responded by opening and closing the corresponding doors the alien walked towards. When Batman ran his hand over the walls looking for grips he found the crystal to be smooth and shift subtly beneath his hand. Slipping out of his grasp when he tried to gain a grip to climb up.

_Trapped. Like a rat in a cage_. Batman though sardonically as he took a step back to gaze upward. He could just barely make out the top of the fortress shimmering in the last of the sunlight. Then that to went dark leaving Bruce to stare at the walls of his prison shimmering quietly casting a rainbow luminescence in the entire room.

_Alfred would have found the broken glass by now. The files scattered everywhere. Wally or Robin may have had the sense to look at the computer by now. See what Lex had on Clark. Realize what must have happened. _

Batman told himself as he wearily went back to the table. His shivering had grown more violent as the air rapidly grew colder. His breath misted in front of his face as he looked around once again at his prison. Two days. He just had to stay there for two more days. When he reached out to press a hand on the table he found it to be warm despite the coldness of the room.

Obviously he was meant to rest there. Either he refused and froze to death, or climbed atop the table for warmth. Despite himself Batman did feel tired. His pain had reduced itself to a throbbing agony climbing up and down his back. His arm had begun to ache as well from the iron grip it had been held in. Clearly Superman had got what he came for. Leaving his captive in a place where he could easily find him.

Batman climbed onto the table drawing his cape tighter around him as he hunched his shoulders sitting cross-legged. Where ever he moved the crystal beneath him would begin to glow raising the temperature by a few extra degrees to warm the man. After another minute he cautiously laid down still shivering. Immediately the crystals shimmered turning different colors as warmth radiated from them.

_I can't sleep. If Clark comes to his senses I have to talk to him. I have to tell him about what Luthor knows._ Bruce thought. But he had already been awake for thirty-six hours. Sleep began to creep up on him drawing him down farther. Wrapping him in its comforting embrace. A balm against the rage and humiliation raging through the crime fighter's mind.

Soon enough Batman drifted off to sleep exhaustion getting the best of him. He was not aware of the burning green gaze locked on him as he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I'm surprised by how long this chapter got. I worked on it this morning and then after work through the evening as well. Yeah, I have a sick mind I know. Though I think once in a while it's good to write something dark so you realize how to bring out the good in another story. Also I've been feeling a bit of angst lately. Enjoy and please leave me a review._

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up."

Batman groaned rolling over as he drew his blanket over him. His head ached and so did his body. How many people had he fought? It wasn't unusual for him to go to bed covered in bruises. At least his bed was soft helping to ease the pain. Right now it felt as if he had fallen asleep on stone. At least he wasn't cold. He remembered shivering last night.

"On your feet, Batman." He recognized that voice. He frowned but still didn't open his eyes. Then he remembered why his body hurt. Clenching his fists he turned his head away from the voice.

He heard an annoyed sigh and then a rustle by his head. Then the echo of footsteps walking away. Batman continued to feign sleep for at least another five minutes even after he heard the hiss of a door opening for the alien. Once he was certain Superman had left the room Batman cautiously opened his eyes.

The room was bathed in pure white light. Sunlight filtering in through the crystals of the fortress to give a natural light into the room, but not to the point of being blinding. Sitting up he looked around and saw no sign of the alien, Kal-El. Save for a brown paper bag that had been placed near his head. A large cup of coffee as well next to it. Batman blinked at the breakfast items as he grabbed the cup. Cracking the top open he cautiously sniffed it.

Colombian, his favorite kind. He took a sip and nearly burnt his tongue. Despite himself he opened the brown paper bag next. Inside he found a foam box and fixings of sugar and creamer for his coffee. Taking the box out he opened it and found sausage, eggs, and hash browns along with two strips of bacon.

_He got me breakfast._ Batman thought as he glared down suspiciously at the food items. Despite the daylight the room was still cold. The food in question was warm and must have been freshly prepared.

After another moment of consideration Batman reached up and drew back his cowl with a tired sigh. He had slept in his costume on more than one occasion. After a dreamless sleep for a few hours Alfred would usually awaken him. Having prepared a relaxing bath and cooked breakfast by the time Bruce had finished brushing his teeth.

Bruce only poked at the food and sipped the coffee. Neither seemed to be poisoned so he finally relented and ate the food. It was from a diner by the grease he tasted in the food. Yet still it was better than nothing as he devoured the rest. Dumping the box back into the bag Bruce drank his coffee peering around the room. He jumped when he saw Superman in a corner watching him calmly with his arms crossed. When had the alien come in?

"I never actually left, if you're wondering." Kal-El said calmly as he walked towards Bruce. Bruce stared at his former friend slowly lowering the coffee. He broke out into a cold sweat as the alien came closer until he stood only a few inches away from his captive.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Bruce asked stiffly. He felt a sharp lance of fire go up and down his back. He tensed against the agony keeping his face immobile. Kal-El seemed to know the other man was in pain anyway as he let a slow sadistic grin cross his face as he leaned over reaching up to rub the man's back. Kneading the tense muscles beneath his hand to loosen them up.

"Did I hurt you, Batman? I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes." Superman explained calmly as he grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself up beside Batman. The crime fighter had gone completely rigid as the hand continued to knead the small of his back then move up to rub his shoulders.

_Obviously no moral sense, but certainly a sense of memory and who they are, but a complete disregard of all of it unless they can use it to their advantage._

"You damn well know your own strength." Batman snapped despite himself. He had vowed to only seek answers, but the violation of his body made him angry. Superman only sighed as if he were talking to an unruly child continuing to massage the others back.

"True, I do, but I tend to lose control around you. I believe you're the only one who that effect on me. Bad for you I guess, but good for everyone else. Poor Batman, having to always take the punishment for other's mistakes." Superman said sounding sympathetic. Bruce only glared at his friend his mind working. At least he had the superhero talking. Maybe he could reason with him to let him go.

"You're in heat, Clark. What will you do when you come back to your senses?" Batman pressed. At this Superman only gave Bruce an amused look. Reaching over he took the cup of coffee from Bruce's limp hand and drank some himself. He made a face at the taste and set it aside.

"Disgusting beverage, I don't know how you stand it. As to what my next action will be, easy. Keep you here until I return, of course. What else? Or do have somewhere to be? An appointment perhaps with Lex Luthor you have not told me about?" Kal-El asked with a quirked brow. Bruce kept his face rigid refusing to answer. His silence was enough as the alien smirked withdrawing his hand and placing it on the back of the crime fighter's neck to draw him closer.

"I'm not stupid, Batman. I know you went to the only other person obsessed with knowing everything about me. I'm afraid I owe you another apology. Leaving you all here by yourself. You must have been so lonely." Superman gave Bruce a chaste kiss on the forehead releasing him from his grip.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked quietly. At this Superman chuckled shrugging his shoulders as he got off the table and walked away studying the crystal walls.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're asking. But after his head bashed into a wall over fifty times, I doubt he'll even be able to form a coherent thought, will he? Or how about having his bottom jaw ripped out?" Superman explained calmly as he began to run his hands lightly against the wall beginning to walk as he continued to study it.

"Let me make this clear, Bruce. So far Lex Luthor is the _only_ person I've hurt so far because of you. Before I took care of it I had him hack into your computer and delete all the files connected to me. Just to be safe I went back and destroyed most of the Batcave. A malfunction with your exploding foam, shall we say?"

"As long as you stay here no one else well be harmed. If you're worried about Gotham Nightwing has been called in to take your place. Robin is more than capable in helping him to keep the streets clean, such as they are. Alfred I know has backup plans about your company and there are capable people to babysit it in your absence." Superman paused in his walking to glance at billionaire. Bruce said nothing even as his fists clenched the edges of his black cape in a white knuckled grip.

"Even though I hate to say so, I will not touch Wally West either. So long as _you remain here_. As of right now he knows nothing. Should you decide to try and escape, even though you hardly can since there is no living people within a two hundred mile radius in any direction…" Superman walked over to the billionaire. Grabbing his chin he forced Bruce to look directly into his emerald eyes. They began to glow red as his lasers began to smolder ready to burn.

"I will burn this world. Destroying it slowly, piece by piece until there is nothing left. You're a hero, aren't you? Willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good? Unless you want to know what it's like to burn in hell, I suggest you don't attempt to escape." Kal-El said quietly.

Bending down he kissed Bruce Wayne, his tongue forcing past the limp lips. Bruce jerked away by instinct but the grip on his chin tightened. Yanking him closer Kal-El reached beneath the cape to wrap an arm around the crime fighter's waist. He began to rise higher his feet leaving the ground as Superman floated above the billionaire still continuing to kiss him. Without warning he shoved Bruce down onto the table flat on his back.

Continuing to kiss him Bruce felt Superman's hand go lower to grab his hip, forcing it to remain still as Batman struggled. Reaching up to tear at the bright red cape in vain to get the alien off of him. His panic grew when he felt the hand begin to tug at his pants again to draw them lower.

A harsh ring suddenly filled his ears. It bounced off the walls of the fortress echoing in the silence. Superman cursed suddenly stopping his assault, wrapping a hand around Bruce's throat and squeezing. Bruce opened his mouth but no air came in or out. He began to struggle his arms flailing as he tried to loosen the grip on his throat. He recognized the ring. Bruce wore something similar on his utility belt, or had.

It was the Justice League.

"What's the emergency?" Superman said. His voice had lost the harsh edge to it. When he spoke holding the radio close to his mouth his gaze fixated on Batman struggling beneath him. He pressed a finger to his lips and winked at Batman with a slight smirk.

"Batman has gone missing!" Bruce recognized Wally's voice, the Flash, immediately. His eyes widened as he stopped in his struggle to listen. When he held still the grip on his throat lessened allowing him to breath but the hand remained.

"What?! Is it the Joker?" Superman asked feigning innocence. If Batman had not been staring directly at the alien he would have been fooled by the other's fake concern about one of his teammates.

"I-I-I don't know! Alfred and Robin heard an explosion and rushed down into the Batcave. Everything is destroyed, Superman! I called the Justice League because I think it's a setup. Someone must have kidnapped Batman. We didn't find his body." Wally's voice cracked at the last part holding back a sob. Bruce's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice.

_Here, I'm right here! Superman is tricking you, Wally, I'm right HERE!_ Bruce silently screamed within his mind.

"I'll be right there, Flash. Try to calm down and tell the rest of the League what you know so far. Okay?" Superman said. His voice was commanding, soothing to the other superhero.

"O-okay." Flash replied. Then there was a click as his radio went out. Glaring down at Bruce Superman released his grip. Bruce sucked in air and began coughing violently. With an irritated sigh Kal-El rose up and got off the table. Clipping the radio back onto his belt as he tugged at the edges of his crimson cape. Adjusting the edges as he smoothed it out from the grip the billionaire had had on it.

"Saved by the bell, I believe it's called? I suppose this will have to wait until I return. Do be good and stay here, hm?" Superman said calmly. Bruce sat up as Kal-El began to walk away towards the entrance.

He scrambled off the table nearly tripping over his cape as he ran after him. When the door opened Superman began to go through it. Bruce lunged and grabbed onto the crimson cloak yanking on it. Suddenly Kal-El spun around to face the billionaire his eyes blazing as he raised his hand to backhand the man back into the room.

"Don't hurt him." Bruce said holding his breath. He held the cloak in his clenched fists waiting for the blow to fall. Superman's eyes continued to glow red, but he lowered his hand slowly still glaring at his captive.

"Why?" Kal-El spat.

"You promised. I stay here you hurt no one else. Hero's greatest sacrifice is himself, isn't it?" Bruce answered. Slowly the demonic glow began to die in Kal-El's eyes as he glared at his captive.

"Using my words against me, are you? You're correct, I did make a promise. Red heads have never been my type anyway. Fine, I won't lay a finger on Flash or anyone else for that matter. However…" Kal-El said as he grabbed Bruce's wrist and yanked him closer glaring down at him.

"The longer I'm made to wait the more…I need you. Remember that." Kal-El whispered. He kissed Bruce on the mouth one last time before he threw him back into the room.

Bruce crashed into the table and groaned as he slid to the floor. Holding his side as the door closed behind Superman with a low hiss. He sat there on the floor for a few minutes trying to regain his composure. Despite the warning Bruce was grateful for the sudden interruption of the Justice League. Grabbing the edge of the table he pulled himself to his feet. His side ached, but nothing was broken thank goodness.

Staggering away from the table he made another inspection of the room. By now it was more out of desperation rather than the careful inspection he had done earlier. As time went by Bruce found he had nothing to do beyond the dread of his captor returning.

He tried to train by throwing punches and kicks at the wall. Each time he moved a tongue of flame would lick up his back causing him to wince or even cry out in pain. Giving up training Bruce tried to recount, in detail, words from novels he had read. Reciting them from memory as best he could. Next he tried playing a word game where he named an animal for every last letter. Duck. Kangaroo. Octopus. Salamander. Rhinoceros. Salmon…

Bruce managed to keep going until he found himself repeating the names of animals he had already said before. Next he moved onto objects, but his mind began to wander. His thoughts turned to his situation. After today he had only one more day to deal with the alien. One more day of rape. Of waiting for Kal-El to return to satisfy his own sick desires. Being forced down onto the table so the alien could mount him. Take his pleasure and then just leaving. Not caring he had hurt one of his best friends and allies. Not caring if that same friend hurt...had been betrayed by one of the few people he trusted.

Batman closed his eyes suddenly feeling exhausted. He would not cry. No matter how much he wanted too he would not. He was the _Batman_. He was the night. He was the guardian of Gotham the city. He was the Dark Knight. He was…a victim. A prisoner.

_A fucking plaything for a mad alien._ Bruce thought bitterly. Drawing down his cowl he forced himself to look around at his prison again. Even if he did manage to get out what then? True, Superman could be lying about there being no one else around. Yet the fact that the alien had a secret hideout not even the Batman had known about spoke volumes. So Batman had to assume no one else knew about it either. Or if they did, Bruce had no idea where they were.

His best bet was to try and contact someone on the outside. To get kryptonite. Use it on Superman and force him to lead them to his fortress. Either that or get a tracker on the alien and then follow after him. Batman wondered if there were even some possible way for the kryptonite to just be sent to him via a small rocket or some other device.

Despite his attempt to keep his mind busy he began to idle. Finding himself staring at the crystal walls watching as the colors shifted and changed. To be surrounded by such beauty and know he was trapped by it. Bruce had long since finished his coffee and put the cup in the bag as well. Setting it on the side of the table with nothing else to do. His natural instincts always made him clean up.

Hours went by and still Superman did not come back. By later afternoon Batman could hear his stomach growling angrily. He was starving. He had already began to feel thirsty as well having nothing else to drink but the one cup of coffee. Was this Superman's plan? To starve him out so he'd be more compliant?

When night began to all Batman climbed back onto the table. Forced to huddle beneath his black cape for warmth as the freezing temperatures began to set in. He felt lost and exhausted. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep.

What were Alfred and Tim doing right now? Had Wally began to put two and two together? Did he suspect Superman had anything to do with his lover's disappearance? Batman repeated the questions to himself over and over until he drifted off.

He must have not been asleep long when he felt a hand on his back. He groaned not wanting to wake up. Batman felt stiff from sleeping on the hard surface. It didn't help he was covered in bruises from the forced encounters with Superman. The hand became more insistent moving down to rub the billionaire's back. Recognizing the touch Batman bolted up wide awake.

Superman stepped back as he gave his captive an amused look. Batman had hoped the alien would stay away for the next twenty four hours. His heart plummeted when he saw him. Superman held up another brown paper bag and set it on the table beside his captive. Along with a jug of water and a cup.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bruce. I couldn't get away from them all day today. You should have seen Flash. He was dashing all over the world looking for you. Asking questions, making demands, and I heard he even threatened someone."

Batman stared down at the paper bag and water. Superman watched him with open fascination as he waited for the other to eat and drink. Despite his hunger and thirst Batman pushed the items away. Even if his mouth did feel dry he would not drink.

"Oh, playing that card are we? I'm not surprised. In the face of defeat you have no other choice. Starving yourself won't make me let you go. I can always force feed you the food. Know that if you die someone will take your place."

"You haven't defeated me yet."

"True, I have not. No doubt someone else will come along whose far stronger than I and defeat me at some point. The question is when, right? Whose side will they be on? Will they care you're here and attempt to save you? Or maybe they won't give a damn and just kill you on principal." Kal-El shrugged as he talked. He didn't seem to care whether he lost or not to this mysterious foe.

"There's no one stronger than you."

"On _Earth_? Probably. The rest of the universe? I doubt it. Kind of you to think so, anyway. I know for a fact you're far smarter than I. By now you probably have some plan to break out or contact a friend by some means I haven't thought of yet."

Batman said nothing refusing to show any emotion. Yet it surprised him. The blatant way Superman stated, admitted actually, he was not as intelligent as the man in front of him. Kal-El expected to be beaten at some point. Still the alien did not seem at all concerned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, simply put you're Batman. Your mind is your best weapon, isn't it? All you have left. Your will is even stronger. In this case I'm physically stronger than you." Kal-El reached into brown paper bag and drew out a small white box. Handling it carefully he set it on the table beside Batman.

Batman hesitated sensing a trap. Then he snatched the box away opening it up away from his face to see what was inside. Inside was a small, glowing green rock.

Kryptonite?

Batman drew out the small stone and held it in front of Kal-El. The alien backed away but a smile had begun to cross his face as he leered at his captive. Batman frowned wondering what the catch was. Why would the alien willingly had him his only weakness?

"Nasty stuff, isn't it? Sometimes I wish it never existed." Kal-El said sourly. Staring at him Batman had a sudden thought. Maybe Lex Luthor had been wrong. Perhaps Superman had retained some type of morale sense. By handing over the kryptonite to his captive he was in essence denying himself his own satisfaction.

Batman got off the table and walked towards his captor holding out the rock in front of him. Superman grunted and fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain. He glared up at Batman hatred burning his eyes. After a second thought Bruce lunged punching Superman in the face. Again the alien grunted as blood began to stream down his chin. Then, suddenly, he smiled catching Batman's second fist.

In a vice like grip he pushed Batman's fist back as he stood up. Forcing him back towards the table as he reached out and grabbed the kryptonite and tossed it over his shoulder as if it were nothing more than a pebble. Bruce stared his mind reeling as he was slammed onto the table. Superman rose above him hovering above his captive his eyes narrowed even as cruel laughter poured from his mouth as he grinned down at his former friend.

"What's wrong, Batman? Even when I hand you my defeat on a silver platter you still mess it up." His tone was mocking as he pulled Batman the rest of the way onto the table. Floating above him his eyes had a red glow to them in the pale silvery light of the crystals.

"You liar. That wasn't kryptonite." Batman spat. Kal-El chuckled as he floated lower down to Batman so their faces were only inches apart.

"Yes it was. The exact same rock which gave Lex Luthor cancer. Same stuff that makes Clark Kent so weak." Kal-El said quirking a brow at Batman.

"Or the question is, does kryptonite truly make Clark weak? Or does he only _think _it does?" Batman blinked as he considered the question. A horrified realization beginning to creep up on him.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. The mind is a powerful thing, don't you know? Say, for instance, if I gave you an injection and told you it was cyanide you would begin to show signs of cyanide poisoning. Convulsions, low blood pressure, slow heart rate, and your breathing can even slow to the point of death. However, what I don't tell you I only injected you with water."

Batman's breathing had begun to pick up as he considered the idea. What Superman said was true. There had been trials, commonly known as a placebo effect, in which doctors would give a patient only sugar pills or water. When the patient thought they had been given the drug they asked for their symptoms would go away. There were even instances where the placebo effect was believed to be so extreme on patients they could potentially injure themselves or shows signs of sickness. Sometimes even resulting in death.

"So you're weak to kryptonite in your head. Not in real life." Batman said dully. Kal-El chuckled again nodding his head.

"Believe it or not, I have sufficient control over my power. I can lower it and raise it anytime I choose. Which how I was able to bleed when you punched me." Reaching up he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Pulling his hand back the alien studied it fascinated before wiping it on his suit.

"Before you ask, yes, Clark Kent can die if exposed to kryptonite for too long. He seriously believes it is his one true weakness. In my true state, however, I only pretended to be weak to it to gain my revenge on Lex Luthor. He now suffers a slow, humiliating death by cancer rather than at the hands of me. Ironic, isn't it?" Kal-El explained calmly. Batman's gaze flickered to the kryptonite again. Noticing where his captive looked the alien turned his head and shot a laser at the stone. It exploded on the spot sending harmless shards in all directions.

"Do you truly believe someone as powerful as me would be defeated by a pebble?" Superman said quietly as he returned his gaze to Batman.

"Goliath was brought down by a pebble."

"Goliath was a human freak who could not see straight. Perhaps you are right. My defeat will be brought about by a simple plan. Probably something I overlook, no doubt. In the meantime, however, I do believe you and I have some unfinished business to discuss."

Kal-El dropped down onto Batman automatically reaching for his wrists. Moving fast Batman rolled off the table onto the floor. Above him he heard the alien curse as his hand hit the table. Spinning Batman drew out two Batarangs, all he had left. He had managed to slip them out of his utility belt before Superman had turned it to ash.

Superman hovered upward his eyes narrowed in annoyance when he spotted his quarry. Batman crouched in the corner spreading his cloak out so it hid his hands. He glared at the alien daring him to come closer. Instead of charging directly towards him Kal-El landed on the ground his crimson cape flapping around him as he walked slowly towards the crime fighter.

"Enough of this, Batman. You know it will eventually happen. Whether you submit and make it easier on yourself or resist making the experience all the more painful is wholly up to you." Kal-El teased. Batman's eyes narrowed as he readied one of his Batarangs.

"You talk to much." Batman snarled as he charged forward.

He whirled in mid-air letting loose the Batarang as he ducked just out of reach of Superman's fingers. He heard a sharp snarl when the piece of metal hit the alien in the face. Grabbing the red cloak Batman dragged him towards the wall. Automatically a door opened which he slipped through yanking the cloak with him. It snapped off cleanly as the door closed behind him separating him from the powerful alien.

_I have to move fast. Warn the Justice League. _Batman thought. He found himself in what appeared to be some sort of council room. There was a long table made of the same shimmering crystals as the rest of the fortress. Seats on either side of the table indicating further it was a meeting place. In the next room he heard Superman roar as suddenly the whole fortress shook with the sound of thundering punches.

Keeping a grip on the cloak Batman kept moving heading to another door. This one slid open as well as he approached. He let out a small sigh of relief as he ran faster and faster. Dashing past rooms eerily silent in the huge fortress. Where had all the people gone? Had Superman killed them all while in heat?

By now Batman was sure he had become lost. All he could keep doing was going through door after door hoping he would come to one that led outside. When he hit a dead end sometimes he was forced to back track and head in the opposite direction. Until he came to one door which opened and a blast of cold air hit him in the face. Despite the freezing temperatures Batman took a deep breath of the searing wind. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed a moment of freedom before snapping them back open again.

_This place is strong. He wasn't able to break through. He's silent now though. I can't hear anymore punches._

Batman studied the sky and the sides searching for any signs of the alien. He heard and saw nothing, but that did not mean Superman was not lurking somewhere close by. Looking over his shoulder Batman folded the cloak and shoved it under his arm. He may need to slip back into the fortress later.

Sticking to the shadows he slipped along the wall his heart pounding as he looked for a place to slip off too. On all sides he saw nothing but ice as Superman had said he would. In the distance he spotted sheer glaciers rising up to pierce the sky. Above his head the aurora borealis played across the sky. Casting rainbows across the ground and fleeing figure beneath it.

As he moved Batman began to feel the harshness of the cold set in. His boots crunched in the freshly fallen snow despite his best efforts to remain silent. Pausing for a few precious seconds he shook out the crimson cape and wrapped it around his body beneath his own cape. To his surprise Superman's cape was soft to the touch. It felt smooth as silk, but was soft like wool.

It kept the cold out greatly. So well in fact Batman wondered what material the cape was made of. Perhaps another leftover from the alien's home planet he had decided to keep. Continuing to walk he broke away from the shelter of the fortress heading towards a large snowdrift. Already the wind had begun to pick up whipping his black cape around his shoulders.

"How far do you think you'll get before hypothermia sets in?" Batman froze in his tracks when heard the voice. Behind him he heard the crunch of footsteps as Superman walked up to stand beside him gazing down at the other man.

"I'll give you credit for the attempt, Bruce. Very clever of you. I come with the cape, however." Kal-El said as he came around to face the other man. When Batman ducked to throw a punch Kal-El easily caught his fist. Twisting his wrist as he reached up grabbed the red cape twisting it into a tight knot as he drew it upwards so it hung around Batman's neck.

Bruce began to choke as the cloth tightened around his neck like a noose. He clawed at it trying to draw it off as above him Superman watched him with detached interest. And then suddenly Superman began to rise upward dragging the crime fighter along with him. Batman's boots scraped against the ice as he kicked and struggled to hold his ground. Soon he kicked at nothing but open air as he dangled several feet off the ground struggling for air.

Keeping a firm grip on his makeshift noose Superman flew back to the fortress. When he heard Batman's heart begin to slow he would unwind some of his cape which he kept wound around his wrist. Allowing the man to drop to the ground and catch a few lifesaving breaths before yanking him back upward like a dog on a leash. In this fashion it took twenty minutes to take the billionaire back to the tower.

Once back inside Superman did not stop in the room with the table. Instead he continued on dropping down to walk but still yanking Batman after him. The crime fighter followed having no other choice. Instead of heading left where Batman had fled Kal-El went right. Passing through only two doors before he came to a room different from the others.

Right then Batman knew the room was different from all the others. Unlike the other rooms which had been made purely out of crystal this room had actual furniture in it. To the side were a few bookshelves filled with novels. A large desk shoved up against the wall with a closed laptop on it. Papers scattered across it with Clark's handwriting on it marking off parts of what appeared to be newspaper articles for the Daily Planet. Right in the middle dominating in the space was a large bed the size of two king sized beds put together. Pristine beige sheets had been smoothed over the expanse of mattress. Plump pillows lining the headboard welcoming for a person to lay down.

Dragging his captive around Superman kept the red cape twisted to prevent the billionaire from escaping. Frowning down at the other man he clucked his tongue shaking his head.

"This once I'll forgive you for running away, Batman. Next time, however, these walls will run red with someone's blood. You understand? Wally would be a good start. He always looked good bathed in crimson, or don't you agree?" Kal-El asked him. Bruce's nostrils flared as he focused on taking in each breath. His vision had started to fade in and out as he struggled to draw in enough breath to just stay conscious.

"You wouldn't…dare you…bastard." Batman struggled to say. Kal-El blinked in surprise at the curse then began laughing. Stopping after a minute to give the crime fighter an amused look.

"Yes, I would actually. I just haven't acted on my threats merely because I find you cute. My own little bat trapped in a gilded cage. If you don't believe me, however, I can always go fetch the Flash right now. You miss him, don't you? I saw the look on your face when you heard his voice over the radio this morning." Kal-El stated calmly.

Bruce thought of Wally. Of what he might do if he discovered Superman had taken his lover hostage. No doubt the hot headed superhero would set out to save his love. They had been together a little over three years now, had known each other for five. Kal-El had since lowered Batman so the man now stood on his own two feet. The twisted cape preventing him from escaping.

"No. I believe you." Batman whispered quietly. One more day. He just had to stay there for one more day. Today had not been so bad for him, had it? Superman had been gone most of that time. His responsibilities to the team kept him away. Knowing he was coming back home to the infamous Batman, the shadow king of the entire Justice League kept the alien from going after anyone else.

"I'll stay so long as you promise not to harm anyone else." Batman said. Superman laughed again his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Making deals now? As if you're in the position. Fine, Batman. As long as you remain within these walls I will not harm those closest to you. Now that we have our deal, are you ready to meet your end of the bargain?"

Kal-El released his hold on the twisted cape letting fall down to hang around Batman's neck. The billionaire gasped reaching up to massage his bruised throat. Despite the softness of the cape it had chaffed his neck raw. He coughed as he struggled to breathe gasping as his head began to finally clear.

A concerned look passed over Kal-El's face as he watched the man. Coming over he put a gentle hand on the side of Batman's neck massaging the damaged flesh. Automatically Batman pulled away from the touch. He saw Superman frown as the alien reached out again this time grabbing the billionaire's arm tossing him onto the bed.

"I've had enough of this, Batman. You already know what I want. Either submit and give it to me. Or fight and be beaten for it. Which will you choose?" Kal-El said as he came onto the bed as well.

When Batman tried to sit a hand on his chest pinned him back down to the bed. He stared back up at his friend with a wide-eyed stare of disbelief. Seeing his former friend's expression Superman chuckled bending down to lightly nibble at the man's neck.

Batman went rigid when he felt the first unwelcome touch. He placed his hands on Superman's shoulders meaning to shove him off. On top of him the alien shifted putting a knee in between Batman's legs and forcing him to spread them wider. Bruce's panic only grew as he began to struggle attempting to throw the man off.

"Hold still, Bruce." Kal-El whispered quietly into his captive's ear. His voice holding an unsaid threat.

Bruce paused for a moment as he gazed into the alien's eyes. They were completely cold. There was no remorse, no regret in what he was doing. Kal-El was in complete control with only one thought of his mind. He was in heat and the only person who could alleviate his lust in his mind was the man beneath him. Kal-El had claimed Batman as his own and had no thoughts of letting him go anytime soon.

After another minute Batman admitted defeat. His hands went limp as he fell back against the pillows gazing up at his former ally. A triumphant smile spread across Kal-El's face as he shifted into a more comfortable position over the other man. Bending his head back down his mouth fell back over Batman's as he began to explore the other man's mouth with his own.

Batman fisted his hands in the red cape beneath him. There was nothing he could do. Any tactic he could think of, any strategy Kal-El would knock down with ease. Deep down the billionaire knew there was a way to win. There always was. Only now he did not know what it was. He would have to wait and bid his time. When Clark came back to his senses he could leave this place. It would not be long. Just one day.

One day.

Kal-El reached down grabbed Batman's leg drawing it around his waist as his touches became more urgent. After a few minutes of making out with the billionaire Batman felt a hand slip down and begin to work his pants loose. Without thinking Bruce reached down and grabbed Superman's wrist in a desperate grip.

"Please." Batman whispered. Kal-El stopped pulling back to glare down at his captive.

"You agreed, Bruce. What is it this time?" Kal-El snapped irritably. Already Batman could see the alien was clearly hard. He did not like to be kept waiting it seemed.

"Isn't there a way to make it easier?"

"Don't stop me when I'm about to stick it in."

"No I mean…" Batman said trailing off. Kal-El's frown deepened each second his brow furrowing. In a minute he would stop listening to the crime fighter all together.

"I'm complying with your demands. The least you could do is make it easier on me. Keep going in dry and my body won't last much longer." Batman shot at him. There was a note of desperation in his voice. Almost as if he were on the borderline of begging the alien to stop.

Superman paused a thoughtful look on his face. He gazed down at his captive with hooded eyes mulling the idea over. For a moment Batman thought he had him until Kal-El shook his head.

"I would if you didn't keep being so defiant. This time you deserve punishment. Next time I'll make it easier on you." Kal-El answered in a bored tone.

With that said he bent his head down and bit the soft skin of Batman's throat. Sucking on it he began to draw the man's pants down. When the billionaire tried to draw his legs closed Superman's knee was there to force them open again.

He couldn't help it. When he felt the first thrust enter his body Batman buried his head into Superman's shoulder. Unlike the first two times this was face to face. It was the ultimate betrayal. Meaning Kal-El to gaze directly into his captive's eyes and fuck him without a second thought. He didn't care if his touch went unwanted. It didn't matter to him if a man with an iron will was reduced to dry sobs clutching desperately at the crimson cape beneath him as if anchoring himself to reality.

Unlike the first two times Kal-El did not finish up in a matter of few minutes. He dragged the experience out for his own pleasure and to Batman's horror. He tore at the other man's body enjoying hearing him the sharp gasps of agony coming from the human. He let out a soft chuckle whenever Batman tried to throw him off without any success. Pounding relentlessly into the other's body until fresh began to flow from chaffing.

Flipping Bruce over he yanked back the man's cowl exposing his face. The billionaire's eyes were wide tears flowing down his face unchecked. When he saw what had happened Kal-El only laughed louder. Bending his head down to lap at the tears as he shoved Bruce's head down into the pillow. Thrusting into the man with loud moans of pleasure panting as he began to feel a knot tightening in his body. He was close. So close…

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut clutching the cape beneath him close. Superman's thrusts became stronger and more urgent. Finally the alien gave a final groan as he came into the other man burying his head in Bruce's shoulder. Kal-El let out a soft sigh of contentment as he drew the billionaire's pants back up over the mess he had made. Rolling over onto his side his back to his captive he spoke a word in a strange language and the crystals dimmed to their usual pale hue.

Beside him the blankets rustled as Kal-El pulled the blankets over himself settling down into the down mattress. Within moments Bruce heard the alien's breath begin to slow as he slipped off into sleep. Shocked he raised his head and stared at his captor with tear streaked eyes.

_He rapes me and then goes to sleep. He doesn't even give me a second thought._ Bruce thought as he stared down at the still form.

He didn't know what to do. Should he leave? He had the cape. Obviously having it with him allowed him to open the doors to the fortress. Where would he go? Back into the room with the glowing table? Attempt to sneak back outside and take his chances with the ice? He could do none of these things without alerting Kal-El.

Out of some type of need to be acknowledged Bruce reached out to his former friend out of instinct. He shook the alien's shoulder hoping the person who would wake up would be Clark. Clark would understand. Of course Clark would be horrified to hear what he had done to his best friend. Clark would insist on taking him directly back to the Justice League where they could work out an antidote for the alien going into heat.

Kal-El's eyes snapped open as he sat up glaring at his captive. His eyes blazed an unearthly green in the dark as he glared at Bruce. Pissed he reached up and grabbed the billionaire's hand began to squeeze it until the bones ground together.

"You have two choices. One, go to sleep. Two, I fuck you again. Harder than last time until you're screaming." Kal-El's voice was flat. He would do the second choice too. Bruce could see that in his eyes. Shaking his head mutely Bruce laid down turning his back to the alien. He heard a few quiet curses before the other man settled back down drawing the blankets down around him.

Rubbing his aching hand Bruce drew his own cape around himself. When he had first become the Batman he had felt a sense of confidence descend over him. Each night he went out he knew he risked not coming back. When he returned to the Batcave it was a victory knowing he had made Gotham a safer place for everyone in the city. Now, being trapped in the middle of nowhere he had been defeated twice as the Batman. He no longer felt that sense of confidence. With the cowl off he was nothing more than a man. A single man against the world.

Bruce buried his face in Superman's cape to hide his tears. He had not cried ever since his parents had been killed. Even if he had been raped he thought it would take more than this to make him cry. Yet the fresh betrayal still made his heart ache. Having heard Wally's voice over the radio had broken his heart. What was his partner doing right now? Was he lying in bed like he was, wondering where his lover was? Alfred would be worried as well. No doubt having set dinner for two people, and then realizing with a jolt Master Wayne was not there to dine.

Closing his eyes Bruce drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Still holding onto the crimson cape as if it were his only salvation.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hm, three chapters in one day. Maybe I can finish this fic in one day, neh? ;p_

**Chapter 5**

Bruce could not tell how long he slept. Only when he awoke the red cape had been drawn over his body to cover him. Blinking he didn't get up but stared mutely at the wall. Beside him he felt a shift as Kal-El moved beginning to wake up. Then he felt a strong hand on his hip as the alien came closer. Pressing his bare chest against the billionaire's back his nuzzled his neck his cool breath tickling the other man's ear.

"Good morning, Batman." Kal-El whispered into his ear.

Already Bruce felt the alien working his pants down. Brushing aside the cape to gain better access to the other man. He let out soft whimper as Kal-El mounted him shoving his face into the pillows. It didn't last long. Within a few thrusts he felt hot cum inside him. He heard a satisfied grunt as Kal-El pulled out of him throwing the cape back over the prone figure on the bed.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? All you have to do is listen and I go easy on you." Kal-El mocked him. Bruce closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillow. The alien let out a snort as he walked away disappearing into another room as the door hissed open for him.

He was gone for ten minutes before he came back. A foam box in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Kal-El set them down on the nightstand beside the bed near Bruce's head. Moving away he opened his laptop, powering it up as he sat down in the chair with a tired sigh.

"Of all the jobs, it has to be a reporter. At least it's work you can do from the convenience of home provided you have a good story. Am I right?" Kal-El said to his captive. When Bruce made no response he glared at the figure laying the bed frowning.

"Eat, Bruce. Remember what I said yesterday." He snapped. Beneath his cape he saw the figure shift as the billionaire sat up his arms shaking. Bruce reached for the coffee first taking small sips of it.

Satisfied he would not have to spend the morning force feeding his captive Kal-El turned his attention to his work at hand. Soon the room was filled the sounds of typing as he began to work on correct articles. Re-typing them up from the drafts spread across the desk.

Bruce began to eat mechanically barely tasting the food. He no longer had any appetite as he ate with shaking fingers. This morning it was a golden waffle with bacon and grits. A part of him was dimly aware of Superman working behind him. After half an hour he was done and went back to sipping his lukewarm coffee.

"Do you have a shower?" Bruce asked abruptly. His voice shook when he spoke. Kal-El gave him a sharp look as if the billionaire was stupid.

"We're in an alien fortress. What do you think?" Kal-El snapped irritably. Bruce looked at him then looked away. He could not hold eye contact for to long without remembering the other man inside him.

"I just need to get clean."

"Go through the door on the left. There's a natural hot spring that flows there. You can take a wash up in there. Feel free to take some fresh clothes with you as well." Kal-El instructed in a monotone. He was completely focused on the screen in front of him. His eyes flickering up and down as he would click into a new paragraph and make a correction.

Bruce glanced at him then got up and walked over the wide dresser. Retrieving a change of clothes, black slacks and a white collared shirt, he went through the door on the left. It opened automatically for him despite him not having the cloak.

There was indeed a hot spring. It steamed up the entire room washing over the hurt man. Bruce closed his eyes with a soft sigh as he tossed the clothes off to the side. Reaching up to remove his cape he let it drop to the floor. Peeling off his suit Bruce felt a sense of loss and yet relief. He hated the feeling of the cum going down his leg. Of how it felt in his body every time he moved.

He stepped into the water ignoring the searing heat. As he descended it became soothing to him. Welcoming him as he waded in sinking down to his neck. Bruce had not known his body ached so much until just then. Despite Kal-El claiming he could control his strength he had still left fresh bruises all over the man's body. When he reached up to touch his neck Bruce felt bite marks from last night still there.

_All I have to do is get through today._ Bruce told himself. Three days at most, Lex had told him. Clearly Kal-El wanted him alive so there was no risk of dying. But how would he tell Clark? Would he even be able to face Clark Kent when the man regained his senses? What about the Justice League? Wonder woman, J'onn, the Green Lantern, Flash…

Oh how he missed Wally. Whenever he took a bath Wally would suddenly act like he was five years old. Usually dashing into the bathroom at top notch speed and jumping into the Jacuzzi sized bath tub. Sending waves of water cascading over the sides as he eagerly began to shout his words to the already groggy billionaire. Even Bruce Wayne lost his composure when suddenly attacked by an eager ginger who would not shut up.

"GOOD MORNING BRUCE!" Wally would shout as if the man were deaf. Bruce would give his partner a piercing glare considering breaking his no kill rule to throttle the young man.

"Dammit, Wally, I just woke up!" Bruce would snap at him. There was usually a splashing match involved in which the ginger would win. Using his super speed to nearly drown the billionaire until spluttering Bruce would admit defeat.

By then the entire bathroom was soaked with water. Alfred would look in to check on them, sigh, and then walk away telling them breakfast would be ready in five minutes. Thankfully Wally would always clean his mess up so his poor butler would not have too.

The rest of their morning ritual was usually uneventful. Until it came time for Bruce to get out of his bathrobe and into his business suit for the day. If he managed to make it to putting on his tie he would begin to find his items randomly going missing. Whenever he felt a breeze going past him that made his hair lift up he would frown knowing who the culprit was.

"I'm going to tie you to the bed and put some of the damn energy of yours to good use." Bruce would snap. Then all of a sudden face would pop out from the curtains with a mop of red hair. A smile on the thief's face as he winked at the billionaire.

"C'mon, baby, I could do you in the front and the back without you ever knowing it."

"For my sake I'm a bit slower. So I would kindly request you don't do that, Master West." Bruce said calmly. Wally frowned sticking his tongue out at the billionaire as he pulled head back into the curtains. Why the hell the Flash thought hiding behind curtains made him invisible Bruce would never know. Just one of the young man's quirks he guessed.

"Neh, you're boring. C'mon, Brucey Baby, I know you want too." Wally teased his voice muffled from behind the curtains. Bruce frowned at his reflection as he knotted his tie adjusting it. Reaching up he smoothed back his hair combing it down until it became a sleek shine. A moment later he felt a rabid hand movement in his hair making it a stand on end like a bush a second later.

"WALLY!"

"The Flash strikes again! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The Batman is about to strike if you don't stop it!"

"Oh, did I anger his Batship? Please don't be angry, sir, I just want Brucey Baby to come out and play." Wally teased as he suddenly appeared at his lover's side seeming to materialize out of nowhere. When Bruce attempted to comb his hair down again Wally would simply reach up and mess it up again. The billionaire was beginning to suspect the younger man was building up a static charge.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Why? I like it."

"I don't. What if one of my colleagues hear you?"

"I'll give 'em a what four, with a whose five, and Joker's wild and they'll be knocked out clean!"

"Do you even know what the hell you're talking about?"

"No, but I do know what I want."

It was always a surprise how Wally's childish demeanor could switch to a seductive whisper. He would lean over and lick behind the billionaire's ear. After a minute Bruce would check the time. If he had thirty minutes he would go towards the bed continued to be attacked by his lover. Wally would always become abnormally possessive shoving the other man down as he climbed on top of him in the bed. Riding his lover with loud shouts and curses as they clawed at each other. At night when they weren't rushed Wally would go slower. He would lay in bed talking to Bruce telling him about his day. How the Justice League was doing and his hopes for the future.

Thinking of his lover Bruce did not hear the soft splash on the other end of the hot spring. With a sigh he rubbed his face feeling the sweat pouring down his face. Or was it tears? He couldn't tell through the steam. He missed Wally so much. If he could have the other man there right then they could work out a way together to escape.

When he opened his eyes Bruce nearly had a heart attack when only a foot away from him gazing directly at him was Kal-El. The alien was completely naked his hair plastered down from the water as he fixed his green gaze on his captive. Bruce shifted uncomfortably in the water as he glanced down involuntarily. The water barely covered the man's waist.

"I thought you had work to do." Bruce said uneasily. A slow smile went across Kal-El's face as he came closer wading through the water. When he came closer he sank deeper into the water until only his shoulders and head were above it.

"I got tired of reading about some brat billionaire having disappeared. There's a rumor going around he did it for selfish reasons. Isn't that ridiculous?" Kal-El laughed cruelly as he came closer. Bruce pulled his legs closer not wanting to touch his rapist.

"Why are you in here?" Bruce continued. Kal-El shrugged his shoulders as he eyes wracked up and down the other man's body. Then with a jolt the billionaire remembered the man had X-ray vision. He could see everything.

"To clean up, of course. Also I needed a break from all that typing. Not to mention I wanted to check up on my _best friend_, Batman. At the very least you could say hi."

"After what you've done all I want is for you to leave me alone."

"You say that like what I did was a crime."

"It _is_ a crime, Clark. When you come back to your senses what will you do then? How will you come to terms with what you've done?"

"Simple. I'll fuck you harder." The bluntness of the statement stopped Bruce cold. When Kal-El heard his captive's heart begin to race a sadistic grin spread across his face. Coming closer he ran a hand up Bruce's thigh.

"You're sick. Get away from me."

"Make me." Kal-El teased. His green eyes glittered as he drew closer. Bruce's breathing began to become shallow as he stared at the alien. It was barely eight o'clock in the morning and the alien wanted to rape him again?

"_Stop_." Bruce hissed smacking Kal-El's hand away. Instant rage crossed the alien's face as he raised his hand.

He backhanded Bruce so hard the billionaire's head snapped back. Sharp pain lanced down from his cheek to his neck from the strain of the hit. Reaching up he touched his cheek staring at the alien in shock. Already he could feel a bruise forming on his face. Kal-El glared at him his eyes smoldering like hellfire as he spoke.

"Dare to raise a hand against me again, Bruce Wayne, and see what happens. I can assure you you'll get more than that. You were never a fool. Don't start acting like one now." Kal-El said his tone harsh as he spoke. Bruce clenched his jaw nodding his head mutely.

Kal-El smirked then as he leaned over and kissed his captive on the cheek where he had hit him. Reaching down he grabbed Bruce's hips forcing the other man against the wall of the hot spring. Horrified Bruce stared at the man as Kal-El stood up easily lifting the other man with him.

Glaring down at him Kal-El slipped his pulsing member into Bruce's still raw entrance. Beginning to pump his hips as he glared down at his captive. Panting slightly through plump lips as he kept his gaze fixated on the billionaire. When Bruce closed his eyes to block out the sight of those eyes Kal-El thrust into him harder causing him to cry out.

"Look at me when I'm inside you, dammit. I want to see your face when I come inside you." Kal-El hissed.

Bruce opened his eyes as he gazed at his captor. Kal-El leered down at him clearly enjoying the position they were in. The billionaire had never felt more vulnerable. Shoved up against the wall he was forced to hold onto the alien's shoulders to support himself. Kal-El pressed his forehead to Bruce's so the billionaire could not focus on the wall behind pretending to look at him directly in the eyes.

He wanted so much to close his eyes. Never had he felt more vulnerable than he had now. Bruce's arms began to shake as the thrusts grew harder and rougher. The water helped for it to hurt less but the billionaire still winced despite himself. Already he could feel fire lancing up his back from the strength of the other.

He was hypersensitive to the other man's touch. Kal-El's balls touching his ass each time the man thrusted into him. The bruising grip on his hips from the other's hands which he used to hold his captive in place. How his thighs rubbed against Kal-El's each time the man jerked letting out soft groans as he took out his pleasure on the man. Bruce wanted nothing more than to block it all out and drop his head. Yet when his eyes began to close or he tried to turn his head away the pain grew worse.

Kal-El punished him in small ways. Reaching up to twist the other man's wrist almost to the breaking point. Yanking at him harder on his erection so he was all but slamming the billionaire into the wall. Bruce knew there would be a mass of bruises on his back. He began to take deep breaths refusing to let the sobs escape his throat. His bottom lip trembled with the effort as Kal-El shifted inside him pounding harder.

Now Bruce could feel the full length of the alien inside him. Kal-El began to hit the other man's prostrate and refused to let up. Then he released his hold on the billionaire's hip, using his free hand to reach down and begin massaging the man's member.

_No, no, NO! Not this! You can't do this!_

"Clark, stop. You can't…no…" Bruce begged. His voice cracked in his own ears. Kal-El only grinned at him continuing his ministrations. He could already feel Bruce growing hard in his hand.

"Why? Because I'm forcing you to enjoy it? Come on, admit it. You like being fucked up the ass. You always walk around like you have a stick in it. Why so against me actually sticking one into you?" Kal-El mocked as he began to tug at the other man's erection.

Bruce tightened his grip beginning to pant from his efforts to ignore the growing warmth in his abdomen. He hated Superman. Hated him. Had he the choice he would have killed him right then and there. Yet Kal-El began to grunt with effort as he began to reach his climax. Continuing to fist Bruce as he did so.

It didn't take much. Bruce cried out as he came his cum staining Kal-El's stomach. He felt Kal-El empty himself inside him as well. Closing his eyes Bruce buried his head in the other man's shoulder. Even if it was his tormentor his mind couldn't take anymore. His shoulders began to shake as he sobbed hurt and confused. He would give anything to forget the whole ordeal. Anything to wake up in his own bed and find Wally sleeping beside him. The ginger sprawled over the bed as he snored loudly completely unaware he unintentionally woke up his lover. To hear Tim walk in and make a disgusted sound commenting he didn't get how the two men could get along.

"There, there, my pet bat. It's alright." Kal-El soothed as he pulled away from the wall. His hand moving down to wrap his arm around the billionaire's waist.

"In time it will become easier for you. I assure you. When you've learned to completely give up all hope. That you will _never_ leave this place for as long as you live. You'll stay here, my little bat. I'll keep you forever." Kal-El pulled back reaching up to tilt Bruce's chin up as the man's blue eyes gazed into the emerald ones. Tears streamed down the man's cheeks as he stared at him in horror.

**"Only when you are completely _shattered_, will you enjoy it as I do."  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bruce lay on the bed staring at the wall. He was on his stomach his eyes half closed as if he were about to fall asleep. His hair damp and a messy black bush. Kal-El paced around the room muttering to himself as he dressed running a hand through his hair to check it was in place. He had already packed his laptop and now it sat in its case on top of the desk waiting for him to take it back to Metropolis.

When Kal-El came over to the bed to bend over him the billionaire tensed expecting to be hit. His cheek had become swollen from the strike earlier in the hot spring. Dressed in the black slacks and white T-shirt he seemed younger to the alien. Kal-El only kissed the top of Bruce's head almost tenderly as he patted his shoulder.

"I'll be back tonight. You have my cape, so you can explore while I'm gone. Just don't go outside or you'll freeze to death." Kal-El instructed him calmly. Bruce's eyes flickered as he gazed up at the alien. They were dull holding none of the fire they usually did. It was hard to imagine it was the same man who was behind the mask of Batman.

"Okay."

"You won't try to escape again?"

"No."

"Will you miss me while I'm gone?"

"No."

"Wrong answer, Bruce."

"It's the truth."

"Fair enough. I'll see you tonight, my little bat." Then Kal-El left. He didn't give a backwards glance as he clipped a spare cape around his shoulders. Settling the laptop bag securely on his shoulder as he left.

Bruce didn't do much. He left the bed to stare at the books. They were mostly mystery novels. A few sci-fi ones he recognized. Then he grabbed the cape and wrapped it around his shoulders shivering as he walked barefooted out of the room. He had not bothered to retrieve his suit from the hot spring.

The floor was warm, and so was the room. But outside of Superman's room the rest of the fortress was freezing. Kal-El's crimson cloak the only thing keeping the billionaire from catching hypothermia. He walked wearily through the rooms having no particular destination in mind. It didn't take him long before he grew bored of exploring the fortress. His back still hurt from his earlier confrontation. Twice in less than an hour.

Bruce found himself heading back into the main room. The vast one with the table in the middle. Staring at it he wondered what to do next. When Kal-El was gone there was nothing to do. He didn't feel like reading at all. There was no training, no paperwork, and no Wally to help past the time. It was just him and his thoughts. Waiting in dread for his tormentor to return.

He went back into Superman's room and retrieved a pillow. Heading back into the main room he smoothed the pillow out on the table. Climbing up he lay down on his side huddling beneath the cape. Clinging to it like a security blanket as he closed his eyes. Why his rapist's cape would give him comfort Bruce could not say. Perhaps because Clark had been wearing it before he had lost leave of his senses.

_After today it's all over. I don't have to tell anyone except Clark. If the others ask I'll just say I was following a lead on the Joker. I can even say Lex Luthor in case they saw the files._

Bruce slumbered for half of the day. When he awoke in the afternoon he saw a covered plate near his head. When he sat up and called out no one answered him. Unwrapping the foil he found a still warm steak, fries, and chili in a small bowl along with utensils to eat them with. He ate the food barely tasting it. When he was finished he got off the table and drank some water. His head ached as if he had banged it against the wall. After a few minutes Bruce decided he was still tired. He climbed back onto the table and fell fast asleep again.

"Bruce? Bruce! Wake up. Are you okay?" A hand shaking his shoulder. Automatically he recognized the voice. Bruce shot up like a bullet clutching the red cape to his chest as he stared wild eyed at the owner.

Superman stared at him in complete shock. The alien's eyes were wide at finding his comrade in his hideout. He had told no one of its existence. When he reached out to the billionaire Bruce only flinched away still clinging to his cape.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Clark asked. He could hear the pounding of the man's heart. There was a clear bruise on the man's cheek which had turned several different shades of green and purple. What had got Bruce so terrified he would hide out here in the middle of the Arctic?

"Please, no more." Bruce begged. He had begun to shake huddled beneath the cape.

"I said I wouldn't leave. Please. Please." Bruce said. Clark could only stare aghast as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the man. This wasn't Batman, was it? It must be. He knew no other person who looked and sounded exactly like Bruce Wayne.

"Calm down, Bruce. It's me. Clark. You remember, right? Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet?" Clark said soothingly. Inside he felt a small measure of relief at finding his friend alive. Back at the Justice League everything had been shot to hell. Flash had been on full panic mode demanding they all take action to save Batman. Wonder Woman had come back with claims Gotham was being overrun already with crime. Lois had called him demanding why he had acted like a jerk towards her over the phone. And now to find Bruce cowering away from him in his secret hideout…

"Bruce, please, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Superman said gently. Bruce shook his head frantically his blue eyes widening with horror as he scrambled backwards away from the superhero.

"Okay, okay. Look. See? I'm not going to do anything." Superman said raising his hands to show his palms. Bruce stared at him his eyes glistening with tears. Slowly the alien walked backwards his cape fluttering around him. He felt a headache building behind his eyes which made him groan internally. It must be the stress of the day catching up with him.

Bruce sat up and stared at him. Clark continued to keep his palms held up to show his hands were empty. Of course, he never used any weapons but it would at least reassure his friend he meant him no harm. He wondered about smiling as well but decided against it. Instead he nodded slowly to Bruce when the billionaire crept closer across the table still staring at him as if mesmerized. Did he really think Clark would ever hurt him? They were best friends.

"Clark? It's really you, isn't it?" Bruce asked shakily. Clark nodded slowly as he waited for the man to approach him.

"Yes, Bruce, it's me. Can I put my hands down now?" Clark asked. Bruce considered this request then nodded his head. With a sigh the superhero lowered his arms but still remained where he was.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked. Clark blinked wondering what to say to that. Well, no point in lying now he supposed.

"It's my hideout. This is the Supercave. I got jealous and decided to get one of my own." Clark offered with a kind smile at the bad joke. Bruce only stared at him mutely not daring to approach. After a few seconds Clark dropped the smile as he closed his eyes and massaged his temple. Why did he have such a damn headache?

"Clark?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Are you sure you're yourself?" Clark frowned at the question.

"Who else would I be?"

"Kal-El." Clark froze at the name. He opened his eyes as he frowned at his friend. Bruce had regained some of his courage beginning to seem more himself. Barefooted and with the crimson cape wrapped around his shoulders he seemed so vulnerable. Clark felt himself begin to blush gazing at the other man. If he told Bruce right now he looked cute dressed like that he would kill him. He knew it.

"That's my kryptonian name, Bruce. You know I go by Clark Kent anyway. I have two names already, do I really need a third one?"

"Then what would you call him?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No I don't actually. I think we need to get you to a hospital."

"NO!" Clark stared at the sudden denial. Bruce was clearly upset as he yelled the last part. Clark ground his teeth together as the pressure continued to build up behind his eyes. His day could not have been that bad, had it?

"Fine, I won't take you to a hospital. You seem physically okay at the moment. Mentally, though, you're losing it Bruce. At least let me take you back to the Watchtower. So J'onn can take a look at you. Or at least tell me why you're so scared." Clark insisted gently. He blinked as he felt black spots appear before his eyes.

"Do you promise to listen to me? You have to believe me Clark, I'm not lying. You're not going to like what I have to tell you."

"I don't like a lot of things, Bruce. One of them is my pet bat trying to tattle when he made a promise to stay." Kal-El sneered as he glared down at the human. Bruce froze his eyes wide at the sudden change. He turned to run but Kal-El came forward at inhuman speed, catching the billionaire around the waist as he spun him around to face him.

"You should know better, Batman. It's not quite that easy. Good to see you ate your lunch. I thought I might have to shove it down your throat." Kal-El said noticing the empty plate. Bruce tried to pull away but he was held in place by a vice like grip.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said dread of being hurt making him break out in a cold sweat. Kal-El quirked a brow surprised at the apology. Then he smirked kissing his captive on top of the head.

"And you are forgiven. Since you seem so eager to please me I'll let it go just this once. I rather like you compliant. See how it works? Isn't it easier to just obey me?" Kal-El asked. Bruce nodded his head as the alien slipped an arm around the man's shoulders. Leading him away from the room back to his bedroom. Bruce's feet slapped against the floor as Kal-El walked with silent steps. Only the swish of his cape indicating he moved at all.

"You'll be pleased to know Wally is fine. Frantic with worry for you, but fine. I also did a bit of babysitting in Gotham this morning. Nightwing arrived to take the night shift and volunteered to stay at the mansion until you were found." Kal-El explained. He seemed almost in a cheerful mood as he talked.

Bruce gave no indication he heard. He had been hoping Clark would be the one to save him. Had relied so heavily on those words Lex had said to him. That the alien remained in heat for only three days at most. Well, it still technically was the third day. Maybe…maybe Clark would be back in the morning. At least he was still in there.

"How has my pet bat been since I've been alone all day? Poor thing, you must have been so lonely." Kal-El said nuzzling Bruce's hair as he spoke. Bruce shifted uncomfortably beneath the unfamiliar touches. Clark had always been taller than him by a few inches, but it had never bothered him until now. He also hadn't noticed how much more muscular the alien was as well. One time Superman had been so happy to see his friend he had run forward and wrapped his arms right around the crime fighter lifting him off his feet.

"Fine. I guess. I slept all day." Bruce answered stiffly. There was always a sinister purpose every time Kal-El showed the least bit of affection for him.

"Hm, once a bat always a bat? I'm not overly surprised I guess. You could have at least did something else than nap like cat all day. Oh well, that just means you and I have more time to spend together." Kal-El said calmly as they walked into the bedroom.

Bruce's fists tightened in the cape around his shoulders as his eyes flickered over to the bed. He supposed when Superman had brought the food over he had made the bed as well. The comforters was smoothed down on all sides. It looked perfect except for the missing pillow which Bruce had taken earlier.

Kal-El continued to talk as he led the billionaire over to the bed. When tugged at the cape Bruce let it go reluctantly dread building up in his belly. Kal-El pushed the man down so he was sitting down and stood there studying him. Bruce fisted his hands in the covers as the alien looked him over.

"I suppose I have been too rough with your body, haven't I? I keep forgetting you're mortal. You know, I once heard the Joker say you're anything _but_ mortal. Funny since he was offering to take off my head at the time." Kal-El commented as he walked away from his captive. He sighed as he drew off his cape allowing it to puddle on the floor.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Bruce asked quietly. Kal-El cocked as head as if he could barely hear the man as he turned around to stare at him.

"Forever. Or until you die of old age, I suppose. You're still young however and very strong. I doubt you will be dying of cardiac arrest anytime soon." Kal-El retrieved something from his desk and turning around came back to Bruce. The billionaire tensed wondering what he was in store for now.

Still Kal-El's touches remained gentle and tender. He smoothed back Bruce's unkempt hair as he bent down to make-out with him. The kisses were fierce, demanding the other man respond. Bruce had no choice as he pushed back onto the bed his arms wrapped the other's shoulders. Above him Kal-El let out a soft groan as he pressed his erection against Bruce's own limp member. Grinding his hips on the man as he hissed at the friction.

To Kal-El the billionaire was dangerously delicious. As he teased the other man by grinding up against him tucking at the belt loop of his pants. His greatest turn on had been when he had taken Bruce while he had been dressed as the Batman. Just seeing the crime fighter forced beneath him panting heavily as he braced himself against the embrace of the alien almost had Kal-El coming on the spot. When he had finished with Bruce that morning he had gone back to clean the suit. It now hung pristine and repaired in another room of the fortress. What would his pet bat say if he knew his captor's weakness?

Bruce whimpered when he felt the alien tug at the belt loop of his pants. Kal-El had given him nothing else to where beneath the clothes. Ignoring his captive's protests Kal-El slipped his hand down the front of Bruce's pants. Gently massaging the billionaire's limp member as he continued to bump up against him. Beneath him he felt his captive stir trying to pull away. Grinning to himself the alien continued to tug at the swelling member as he felt Bruce continually shifting beneath him trying to break the contact.

"I know you want it, Bruce. Your body knows it too. It craves this. Better than pain, isn't it? Just give in, my little bat. It'll be easier on you in the end." Kal-El whispered into the other's neck. Bruce protested by trying to roll away. The alien kept him pinned down without hardly any effort as he began to tug at the billionaire's erection causing him to grunt with the effort. Kal-El laughed as he saw Bruce's face flush a look of horror on his face as he was faced with continuing on towards his climax or to refuse and be punished.

"No, no, I won't enjoy. You can't make me. I refuse to." Bruce protested weakly. Kal-El only kissed the man's forehead his hand moving faster as he drew the man's erection out fully.

Bruce dug his nails into Kal-El's back groaning as he dug his heels into the mattress trying to ignore the growing pressure building in between his legs. He bit his bottom lip and turned his head away trying to ignore it. Yet as the alien continued the billionaire found himself opening his mouth openly panting as his hips jerked involuntary into the motion of his captor's hand. He even moaned as he began to arch his back writhing beneath the other man as his grip tightened.

"Mmm, see, you like it don't you? I told you it will be easier. You'll even enjoy yourself." Kal-El whispered as continued to jack-off the billionaire. Beneath him Bruce kept bumping into the alien's own swollen member making him groan internally. He wanted so much to sheathe himself in his captive up the hilt. He held back promising himself he would have his own satisfaction soon.

Finally Bruce's pants became more urgent. He jerked his hips groaning as Kal-El jacked him off. When the alien squeezed his hand moving rapidly up and down the billionaire came with a sharp cry. His cum stained his tormentor's hand in white mess. In between white spots were dotted over Kal-El's costume and Bruce's shirt.

Without waiting Kal-El flipped Bruce over yanking down the man's pants. Bruce struggled clawing at the bed as he tried to crawl away. He felt the alien's hand slip down and shove two fingers into his entrance. Slicking the billionaire's cum down until he hit the man's prostate scissoring his fingers as he prepared the man.

Bruce closed his eyes still flushed from his climax. His stomach tensed when he felt the fingers entered him. Burying his head in the covers sobs began to shake his shoulders behind him Kal-El withdrew his fingers. Rising up to sheathe himself inside the other man as he began rock his hips. Thrusting in with wet sucking sounds as he groaned allowed at finally being enter the other man. The alien had been waiting all day to mount the other man. It was a relief when he could finally cover himself in Bruce's tight heat.

He ignored the cries coming from his captive as he pounded into him relentlessly. Knowing he was covered in Bruce's own cum only made him harder. Grabbing the other man's hips he stood up keeping Bruce bent over edge of the bed. He began slam himself harder into the billionaire causing the man to cry out. Kal-El actually growled as his need became more urgent. Handling his captive rougher as with a final shout he spent his hot seed in the man.

Beneath him Bruce had been reduced to quiet sobs. Kal-El sighed closing his eyes completely spent. He climbed back onto the bed, still inside the other man, and began to kiss the billionaire's tears away. Reaching down he began massage Bruce's limp member again to make the other man harden.

They did it twice more in the next hour and a half. Kal-El made the man come again and again against his will until he was satisfied Bruce had been forced to enjoy the entire experience. Afterwards he made the crystals dim as he held his captive in his arms talking to him quietly as he stroked his hair.

Kal-El thought Bruce was the most intriguing creature he had ever known. Dressed as the Batman the billionaire was transformed. Staring down at anyone through the narrowed slits his gaze seemed to penetrate one's very soul. How many times had he admired the crime fighter from afar watching as he swiftly took down his enemies? Striking from the shadows like a cobra before melting back into the night. Even with his excellent vision it always sent a thrill down Kal-El's spine to see Batman approach him. His black cape draped over his entire body hiding the thick muscle beneath. As the man began to talk his voice naturally deep as he spoke. Kal-El almost wanted to make the man talk to him in that voice. He could come at the sound of it too.

He could not understand Clark's shyness of the human. Clark became uncomfortable when he heard of the Flash and Batman hooking up. The two were such an unlikely pair it came as a whole surprise to the entire league. Wonder Woman had only stared at the two, the silent brooding figure and the eager young man. She shook her head and left it at that. Perhaps opposites really did attract.

Kal-El bit at the back of Bruce's neck teasingly as he ran his hands over the planes of the man's body. The billionaire whimpered beneath his touch shrinking away from it. When Kal-El frowned displeased the man crept back shivering. He continued to stroke the man like a pet as he considered what to do with him next.

No one in the league was aware of where the Batman was. Flash continued his frantic search for his lover continually gone as he checked every nook and cranny he could think of. Not returning the Watchtower until he was almost a walking skeleton. Forgetting to eat to keep up with his high metabolism as he searched. When he did sit down for a meal he ate for only a few minutes. Cramming food into his mouth before he was off again. Wonder Woman had been the one to demand the Flash lay down to rest for a few hours. Stating Bruce would have told him the same thing to the superhero. To think it through and look study the clues with a clear head.

"Please, let me go." Bruce's voice cracked as he spoke. Kal-El had wrapped the billionaire in his crimson cape admiring the way the cape made the other man appear. He had never known the man to look so delicate or young as he did right then.

"No. You're mine. I can do whatever I want with you." Kal-El answered chuckling. He kissed the figure huddled against the pillows as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Pulling him closer until Bruce's head was cradled against his shoulder.

And so he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Clark awoke he was confused. He had no idea where he was until he turned his head and saw the crystal walls arching above him. Blinking he recognized his fortress wondering dimly how he had ended up in bed. Beside him he felt a warmth as a body shifted beside huddling closer to him. Frowning he thought it was Lois as he turned his head.

Clark jerked away when he saw who was in his bed. Exhausted and bruised was Bruce Wayne his usually raven black hair a complete bird's nest. Wrapped in Superman's cape he had curled up beneath it sleeping on top of the covers. Clark stared his eyes taking in the white stains on the man's pants and shirt. When he stood up and looked down at himself he saw the same pattern. A feeling of dread began to creep up on him. From where he stood he could see the pillow damp beneath Bruce's head from…crying?

What had he done? He remembered Bruce cowering away from him when he had tried to get his friend to come with him. Then with a growing sense of horror Clark began to slowly realize what must have transpired. He stepped back from the bed nearly tripping as his back hit the wall. Now he could see more stains on the bed. All of them leading up to where the alien had slept and on Bruce's pants.

There was a raw wound, almost like a rope burn around the billionaire's neck. Clark forced himself to study the other man. To take it all in and remember all the details like Batman had taught him. He noticed bruises on the man's arms, fingerprints from a hard grip especially around the wrists. The way Bruce clung to the cape half curled up in the bed spoke of him having just faced a recent trauma.

"Bruce?" Clark said uneasily. Had he raped the other man? No, it couldn't be possible. Batman would never allow it to happen. The man would defeat him before he so much as touched him. For a second Clark considered calling the rest of the League, but what would they say? Their leader had kept the most intelligent person on their team captive for three days. Had raped him, beat him, and God knew what else.

On the bed Bruce stirred opening his eyes. They were dull and glazed over with his pain. When he raised his head he drew his feet beneath the cape. Cowering against the headboard as he stared at Clark with wide blue eyes. Clark hesitated raising a hand towards the other man then letting it fall. He wanted to cry. He had never seen Bruce look so beaten.

"I'm awake." Bruce whimpered. When Clark approached he sank down as if fearing of being hurt. Clark stopped a few feet away staring at the man completely lost. For once he had no idea what to do.

"Did I do this?" Clark asked his voice cracking as he said it. Bruce stared at him remaining silent. Clark closed his eyes burying his head in his hands.

"Bruce I…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I don't know how…are you alright? How did this happen? What did I _do to you?_" Clark asked as he raised his head staring other man. He had always gone to Batman whenever he needed help. Within the Justice League it had always seemed Batman had all the answers. He was the calmest out of all the superheroes, he almost always had a plan or explanation for everything. Usually spotting dangers none of them took notice off before it was too late.

"You know what you did." Bruce answered quietly. Clark stared at him his mind reeling. He staggered away looking around frantically for his radio to the rest of the League. He had to turn himself in. Now.

"We need too….I need to be locked up. We have to keep you safe from me. I'll tell the others to make a room of kryptonite to keep me under control. Or a pair of cuffs made of the stuff if they can't get enough to build it in time. I just have too-"

"Kryptonite won't work, Clark."

"Of course it will! It's my one true weakness. I can never-"

"You only _think_ it's your weakness, Clark. I should know. I saw you grab it and then toss it to the side without so much as a backwards glance." Bruce's voice was strangely calm as he spoke. Though Clark could hear the defeat in the other man's voice as he talked.

"In reality you only made yourself think it was your weakness to gain revenge on Lex Luthor. So anyone who came after you would die from cancer. It's just a rock. It can't hurt you." Bruce explained calmly. Clark was stumped as he stared at the man in complete shock.

"I held it?"

"Yes."

Clark rubbed his forehead with a low groan as he tried to think. He always felt so tired with a throbbing headache. Why? When he glanced back at Bruce he suddenly realized the reason.

"I need to get you out of here. There must still be some way to keep me under control. How do you know the kryptonite you saw wasn't just a fake?" Clark snapped. He tried to hide his growing panic with anger but kept his tone level. Bruce stared at him only shaking his head in reply.

"I can't leave anyway."

"Why not?!"

"You know why." Bruce said dully. Clark groaned and reached up to continue to massage his temples. He turned his back to his comrade in arms going over to the dresser. On top he saw the radio for the League and went to reach for it. His vision began to black out the room swaying around him.

"Don't worry, Bruce, I'll get you help. I'll just call J'onn. No one else has to know I…I…" Clark swayed on his feet his hand lingering right over the radio. All he had to do was grab it. He just had to press the button and say he had found Batman.

Bruce saw Clark make a small sound as he suddenly slumped his head smacking into the dresser as he collapsed. He stared at his former friend uneasy to get out of the bed. He sat up peering over at the prone figure on the ground. A few seconds passed and the alien began to stir. When he opened his eyes he frowned as he sat up shooting a glare at Bruce.

"You should have kept your fucking mouth shut. Do you know how hard it is for me to make him forget this shit?" Kal-El spat at his captive. Bruce shook his head mutely beginning to shake as Kal-El got off the floor dusting himself off. He glared at his captive storming over to him as he grabbed the billionaire's arm and yanked him up off the bed.

Bruce's eyes widened in horror as he reached up clawing at the hand on his wrist. Kal-El didn't pause as he raised his fist and punched the man over the head. Bruce didn't make a sound but he hunched his shoulders instead. Kal-El continued his assault going fasters and faster as he rained the blows down on his captive. Soon he could hear Bruce beginning to sob as the punches harder and swifter raining down over his shoulders, torso, and head.

Kal-El knew exactly how much the man could take. Unlike another person Bruce had a high threshold for pain. But there was a limit to how much any person could take before the pain got to them. Kal-El used just enough strength to bruise the man on contact, but not enough to break bones. He considered crushing his captive's hand for emphasis, but decided against it.

When he was done he knew Bruce would be stiff. He gave no warning as he shoved the billionaire back onto the bed and mounted him. Thrusting into him with the enough force to nearly break the man's hips as he took out his frustration the man. He kept pounding into the man with relentless force until he came crying out as he yanked at Bruce's hips harder wishing for more friction. He didn't stop there though.

Flipping Bruce onto his back he grabbed a fistful of the man's hair yanking his head back. Exposing the soft throat as he leaned down and bit hard enough to draw blood. Kal-El felt the man go rigid clinging to his shoulders as he was attacked. After a second thought Kal-El slid a hand down in between Bruce's legs. With super speed he rubbed the man's member through the pants line fast enough to make it feel like a continuous vibration. Immediately the billionaire's body responded as he began to harden.

Kal-El reached down and worked the pants the rest of the way down tossing them onto the floor. To Bruce's horror the alien began to fist him with swift strokes. Kal-El laughed as Bruce began to writhe kicking as his back arched crying out as he came. He didn't wait as he thrust himself into the billionaire again slamming his hips into Bruce hard enough to bruise.

Bruce covered his face trying to block out what was happening to him. Yet each time Kal-El came he would move to making the billionaire hard. No matter how much Bruce hated it, cursed at himself for climaxing, he still ended up growing hard. After his hot cum spurted in between them staining them both Kal-El would repeat the process over.

By the third time Kal-El seemed satisfied. Instead of stopping however he grabbed Bruce by the throat and threw him off the bed. Telling him to out his pants back but to take his shirt off. Bruce's fingers fumbled with the buttons as he shakily tried to remove his clothes. Kal-El had got up and stormed back out of the room still clearly pissed. Once Bruce had managed to get his shirt off he pulled his pants on. Cum stained his stomach and was sticky on his backside and in between his thighs. All the same he zipped up his pants still shaking.

A second later Kal-El came in a rope in his hands. Reach over he yanked Bruce's arms behind his back and bound his wrists. He forced the man to march into the room seemingly bound. Without warning Kal-El began to rise upward as he looped another piece of robe around the man's ankles. When he was several feet in the air he let Bruce drop without so much as a glance. Bruce cried cringing as he imagined his brains splattered on the ground below. The rope around his ankles stopped him from falling however as it jerked him to a halt at least ten feet beyond the ground.

Hanging upside down Bruce craned his neck to see Kal-El tying the rope to an arch going across the tower. Making sure it was secure the alien yanked on it once testing its strength. Satisfied his captive would not plummet to his death Kal-El floated back down to the ground. He gazed up at his captive inspecting his work. Bruce's eyes were wide and begging as he hung there swaying slightly. His breathing had increased his heart rate climbing as Kal-El nodded his head pleased with his work.

"You should have kept your mouth shut. Now look what I'm forced to do." Kal-El said clucking his tongue. Bruce's blue eyes widened as he struggled in his bonds. A glare from the alien and he stopped.

"Please, Kal-El, I just….I didn't want Clark taking me back to the Watchtower. If he told the League they would come rushing here. I was just trying to obey you." Bruce begged. Kal-El snorted shaking his head in disbelief as he gazed up at his captive.

"You still would have been silent on the matter. What did I tell you about tattling, Batman?" Kal-El asked as he smirked. His emerald eyes shimmered beginning to smolder with hellfire as he glared at his captive.

"What are you going to do?"

"Teach you a lesson. I'm going to burn it into your memory this time. So you never forget." Kal-El said quietly as he walked past Bruce so he stood behind the man.

Even though he expected it Bruce still screamed when he felt the first lancing pain on his back. He Kal-El's heat vision slowly creeping across his back as the alien burned him. The alien went slow dragging it out. Bruce's screams echoed in the fortress with no one but his tormentor to hear them. Kal-El paused as he worked on a curving line in the middle of his captive's back stopping to make sure it was neat.

"I never did tell you just how good my aim was, did I? I rather like my heat vision. I think it's my best feature. I can melt any metal in the world or lower the strength until it feels like nothing more than a slight warmth on your skin. Though, in your case it feels quite a bit more than warm, doesn't it?" Kal-El asked conversationally. Even though he just started Bruce had already began to sob gasping for breath as tears flowed dripping down to the floor beneath him.

Kal-El continued the punishment for up to two hours. Sometimes even walking away to leave Bruce hanging there as he went to take a break. The entire time Bruce was in constant agony. From his earlier beating to the rape, he wondered why he had not died yet. He thought grimly Kal-El was well versed in how much a human body could take. Pushing it to the limits before resorting to something else for his sick pleasure.

The burns were precise and smooth even as Bruce struggled in his bonds screaming as he felt his back being burned. Finally, Kal-El stopped. Bruce was dimly aware of the alien hovering past him and unwinding the rope as he lowered his captive facedown onto the table. The billionaire shuddered gasping for breath his cheek pressed against the side of the table. In front of him Kal-El came back down and tossed the rope to the side.

"Now, Bruce, I hope you've learned your lesson this time. This is the third time I've let you get away with being disobedient. Next time I am going to hurt someone other than you. Understand?" Kal-El said kindly. Patting his captive's cheek. Bruce flinched from the touch staring at his captor with tear filled eyes.

"Yes. I understand." Bruce said numbly. Kal-El smiled bending over to kiss the man on the forehead. Grabbing the edge of the table he jumped up and reached down for Bruce's pants.

Bruce didn't bother to hold back this time. He just sobbed as Kal-El took him from behind again not bothering to pretend it was anything other than rape. Once he was done he left the billionaire naked and bleeding on the table. Ignoring his pleas for him to stay as he left the room heading towards the hot spring.

Kal-El sank up to his neck in the hot water with a soft sigh. He could still here Bruce begging for him to come back and let him go. Frowning he blocked out the man's voice ducking his head underwater to further block out the sound. It felt good to be in the water after having to punish his pet bat.

He found it strange for Batman's lifestyle the man had no scars to speak off on his body. He was like a canvas waiting to be painted. Kal-El marveled as the bruises appeared on the man surprised by how delicate he was. Yet somehow Bruce still held some greater power for the alien. Perhaps it was the man's talent for mesmerizing anyone he came into contact with. Making him think he was invincible when he truly wasn't.

After half an hour Kal-El sighed. He felt bad for leaving his bat all alone. With a sigh he rose out of the water naked and went back into the other room. When he approached the table Bruce began to whimper but he ignored him. Reaching down he broke the bonds and lifted the man up in his arms. Turning around he took the billionaire back to the hot spring and entered the water with him.

Kal-El went back and retrieved a bar of soap as well as a washcloth. Making the man stand up he washed Bruce off thoroughly. Scrubbing the skin hard enough to leave it pink and shining. He made sure to wash especially hard between the man's legs and inside his entrance. Bruce began to pull away when Kal-El touched him there but a glare made his captive remain stalk still. Afterward Kal-El switched to shampoo and conditioner and rinsed the man's hair at least three times.

When he pulled Bruce out of the hot spring with him he toweled the billionaire off until his hair stood up in spikes. Bruce dressed silently in a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose white T-shirt Kal-El gave him. Satisfied with captive was clean once again he instructed Bruce to lay down on the bed flat on his stomach so he would not irritate the second degree burn on his back. The man obeyed without a murmur of protest. He did however cling to the crimson cape he seemed to have grown attached too as he closed his eyes.

Kal-El sat back at his desk frowning at the paperwork he had. Why did Clark have to write so many articles? Taking up a pen he began to go over the rough drafts. Marking a place where he needed to indent or slash out a sentence he didn't like to re-write it in the margins. He could hear Bruce's heart beating steadily in his ears. The billionaire certainly did not fall asleep easily despite the beatings he had just taken.

Near his hand his radio began to ring. Letting out an irritated sigh he answered the call. Clicking a button so he could talk as he worked.

"Superman here. What is it?"

"Clark, I think I know what happened with Bruce." Kal-El paused when he heard the Flash's voice over the radio. He heard Bruce's heart beat faster as well. The man still got excited when heard his lover's voice. Frowning the alien made a note to deal with that next with his captive as he responded in Clark's voice his tone laced with concern.

"Are you sure, Flash? What have you found?"

"Listen, you need to be careful. Okay? I think Bruce _faked_ everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I got suspicious. I remember him looking at some files on the computer. I didn't really look but I saw your name a few times. Then when I heard about Lex Luthor I went asked the guard if anyone had been to visit him. The guard said Batman had been there to question him a few days ago."

"I see. Any other leads?"

"Other than you? Not yet. Tell me, did Bruce seem to act strange to you before he disappeared? I thought something was odd but then you know. He always needs his brooding time."

"Are you sure he just isn't hanging upside down somewhere brooding right now?" Kal-El asked as he glanced at the figure on the bed. Bruce had his face turned away from the alien listening to the conversation.

"Ha ha ha ha. Hilarious. I'm serious though. You've gotta be careful because I mean if this thing is so bad he won't even tell _you_-"

"Then it must be pretty bad. Thanks Flash, I'll keep an I out."

"Oh hey, Clark? Can you, um, do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I just need you pass on a message for me."

"Of course."

"Tell Bruce I…I love him. I don't where he is right now, but if you two are up to something and you can't tell me because it's important just…well, yeah. Tell him I love him. And to be careful. We all miss him back at the mansion."

"You especially I take it?"

"Yeah." Nervous laughter over the radio.

"Don't worry, Flash, I would let you know if I found him. Or give you some type of hint."

"So you really have no idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Ah well…sorry to bother you then. And hey man, thanks a lot. It means a lot to me. I don't know who else to talk too about this stuff. You've always been there for Bruce. He respects you a lot, I think. He just never mentions it."

"Thank you, Flash. If I find him I'll tie him up in his in a bow and bring him back to you in a box."

"I'd pay to see that. Thanks man."

"No problem." Kal-El clicked the radio off as he heard Flash hang up. He glanced at the bed where Bruce had sat up staring at his captor with begging eyes. Kal-El smiled at him and put a finger to his lips winking at him.

"Our little secret."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hush! I don't want to hear it. I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think._

**Chapter 8**

Bruce stopped fighting it after a while. He saw no point in resisting. Each day Kal-El would leave him a meal to eat so he didn't die of starvation. Providing the man with enough fresh water so he would be satiated.

Sometimes the alien would come back early complaining about his day. He could talk for hours without stopping as he stroked Bruce's hair. Smoothing it back as he ran his hands through it and then made it into spikes. The burn on the billionaire's healed but left a scar. Kal-El had burned the bat symbol onto his captive's back. He thought it made his captive look all the more beautiful.

There were days Kal-El would return late in the night and be angry. Unless Bruce did something to displease the alien Kal-El usually did not take out on the man. At times he seemed to be exceedingly gentle when he handled the man. As if he feared of breaking him with the slightest touch. At other times it seemed as if he could care less for the other male's welfare as he bent him over the edge of his desk. Thrusting into him with a cry of pleasure as he plunged into the other man's heat.

Bruce learned to ignore the forced confrontations. He became adept as letting his mind go somewhere else as Kal-El entered him. Noticing he was being ignored the alien began to demand the billionaire participate more. Usually jacking the man off to get his attention forcing Bruce to cry out as he climaxed.

His mind became dull as he was left to constantly idle in the fortress. He had read all the books on the shelves at least three times. Had lost all track of time. Bruce was only dimly aware of when the alien returned each day. If Kal-El should have a day off he spent it in bed with his captive. Playing with his body and taking his time in enjoying his "pet bat" as he liked to put it.

There was a word once in a while about Flash. Kal-El would tell him about how the young hero still constantly searched for his lover. Eventually Flash, even though he was part of the original seven, had left the League all together. Claiming he could no longer deal with helping to keep the world safe. He could not understand why their true leader, Batman, would leave without so much as word. Rumor had it Flash continued his search.

It was on one of the endless days Bruce stared numbly at the wall. He had spent a night of harsh punishment Kal-El as the alien constantly woke him up at least every hour to have sex. Eyes closed he tried to sleep but it would not come. Bruce did that all the time now. He slept. Sometimes he would dream of Flash, of being back at home with him and Alfred. Talking with Tim and helping him train. Dick calling to check up on his "old man" to make sure Bruce was doing all right. Even so the dreams always ended too soon. At times they seemed like a bigger torture than what Kal-El did.

Rolling over onto his back Bruce bit back a groan. His wound had healed cleanly, but Kal-El had handled him roughly last night. Shoving so hard into the billionaire Bruce was positive his tailbone was bruised. With a tired sigh he drew a pillow over his face as he rolled back onto his stomach in defeat. He could spend all day in bed with nothing to do. Kal-El always took the laptop with him and absolutely refused to ever allow the other man near it.

Shifting uncomfortably Bruce thought of Wally. On one rare day when he had found himself at the mansion one early afternoon. With nothing to do except to stare out his window thinking. Alfred had been surprised as well. A mistake had been made in Bruce's scheduling, and there were no business meetings for the rest of the day. His surprise had been even greater when Wally had come home still in his Flash uniform. When he saw Bruce a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Brucey Baby, Daddy's home!" Flash announced. Bruce sighed sitting back in his armchair as he pretended to ignore the younger man. Snapping his newspaper open he held it up to hide his face as he began to read. The newspaper fluttered as Flash darted behind Bruce's armchair leaning over so his head was beside the other man's eyes squinted as he began to read.

"Whatcha readin?"

"The news."

"Anything good?"

"Nothing new. Just the usual about Batman taking apart a criminal ring. Did you hear about Flash?"

"No, I did not."

"Seems he was beaten."

"When?! Where the hell does it say that?" Flash demanded as he grabbed the newspaper yanking it out of his lover's hands as he began to quickly scan threw it. Bruce's mouth twitched as he resisted from grinning at the younger man. He loved Wally, but sometimes the young man could be so clueless.

"They haven't printed it yet. An outside source told me." Bruce said. Flash frowned rolling up the newspaper as he frowned down at the billionaire.

"Alright young man, tell Daddy who is spread lies about him and he won't beat you." Flash threatened brandishing the rolled up newspaper like a sword. Bruce stood up and came forward, grabbing the younger man's wrist and pulling him forward. Flash yelped in surprise as Bruce smiled at him pulling the man back into the chair with him. So now Wally was forced to sit in his lap with his arms around the older man's neck.

"I refuse to tell you anything. I guess you'll just have to ground me." Bruce said in a husky voice. Wally stared and then grinned as he shifted balancing on his knees as he rose up so he gazed down at the billionaire.

"I dunno. Wouldn't the Batman say this is unprofessional considering I'm in uniform?"

"He would probably say so. But then again he might also be thinking of inviting you beneath the cape. Why, are you too good for me now? Since I'm nothing more than a rich boy with issues?" Bruce teased. Rarely did he find himself in a playful mood. A part of him tossing away the morals he so carefully held out the window when Flash was around him.

"Rich people always have secrets. I could question you for information." Flash answered lowering his voice. Despite himself Bruce was guilty of being turned on when the other man was in his uniform. And Flash being who he was, exploited the hell out of that weakness with his lover.

"Try me." Bruce whispered. Flash grinned as he leaned down and licked his lover behind the ear. His other man gently cradling the older man's head. Bruce moaned wrapping an arm around Wally's waist to pull him closer. Instead of being compliant Wally only chuckled resisting the man as he shook off his hand.

"And you say I have no patience." Flash whispered. His voice had dropped to a seductive whisper filled with intrigue. Pulling up he pressed his forehead to Bruce's as the billionaire glared at him displeased at being denied.

"Wally West, get your ass on the bed and stop being difficult." Bruce snapped. Wally laughed as he tapped Bruce's lips.

"I love it when you get mad."

"You're the only person who does. And I'm only mad because I allow myself to do so."

"Yeah, uh huh. I bet you repeat that to yourself when you have your brooding time. So tell me, when we're done do you ever, you know…" Flash said his voice dropping lower.

"Do what?"

"Masturbate at the Watchtower? You know, when we have to stay overnight for surveillance?" Flash said. Bruce blinked as he stared at the younger man with a shocked look on his face. Flash winked at him as Bruce began to stutter not having an answer.

"Just so you know, I do it all the time. I'll sneak into your room, usually when you're in a shower or talking with someone else. I like to wrap your black cape around me and inhale your scent. I'll lay on the bed and just jack off biting the edge of a pillow so you don't hear me cry out. Once I did it when you were standing right outside the door." Bruce's eyes widened as he listened to the confession.

"I thought it was strange my cape was wrinkled whenever I put it back on. And it had a strange smell to it." Bruce said his eyes narrowing. Despite himself he began to blush at the idea. Flash had always been more adventurous than his more serious partner. Alfred had often said he had never seen two people more deserving of each other. They balanced each other out he claimed.

"Yeah, well, next time I'll just cum in it. I hate to clean up afterward." Flash teased. Bruce frowned as he reached up to draw the younger man's head down. Keeping a death grip on him as he groaned his hips jerking involuntarily when Flash pressed a knee in between the billionaire's legs. Groaning Bruce felt as if he were drowning as his lover pressed harder reaching down with one hand to agonizingly undo the buttons on the front of Bruce's shirt.

"For the fastest man in the world, you really know had to drag things out." Bruce gasped. Wally smiled down at him laughing as reached down to rub the swollen member through the billionaire's pants.

"Yeah, well, the world's greatest detective told me to take my time."

"He's wrong."

Bruce groaned as he clenched his pillow tighter burying his face in it. He wished he could forget Wally. It was painful whenever he thought of the younger man. Memories of Flash haunted him at times refusing to let go. Within the Justice League they barely even acknowledged they were in a relationship. It had taken the League months to figure out what was going on between the too. Actually, now that Bruce thought about it he had only said so when Diana began to show interest in dating him. He had had to tell her the truth. Diana had remained silent then just shook her head though first she laughed until she had tears in her life.

Raising his head Bruce checked the room. Kal-El would not be due back until later that night. He had already left the billionaire dinner earlier that day commenting he had to deal with an alien invasion. Wincing Bruce rolled onto his side as he drew the comforter over himself. His face flushed as he closed his eyes reaching down for his growing erection.

Out of a morbid sense of curiosity Bruce had installed a camera in his room the next day. He had installed three, in fact all aimed at his bed. Flash's confession had him wondering if what he said was true or not. After a few days he organized it so they stayed overnight at the Watchtower. Going up to the top Batman had sat the computer pretending to work. Instead he pulled up a window which allowed him to see what was going on.

It didn't take long before he saw Flash's head pop in around the door. The superhero frowned suspicious of the easy access. He saw a streak of red as Flash checked the small room, went down the hall, checked the adjoining rooms, and then finally came back. He locked the door behind him and went to the closet. Batman quirked a brow when he saw Wally retrieve a black cape taking it with him to the bed.

Leaning forward his watching in fascination as Wally climbed onto the bed wrapping the cape around himself. With a sigh the younger buried his head into the cape inhaling the scent. Batman found himself staring at the console transfixed as he watched his lover. He saw Flash's hand disappear beneath the cape and movement as the man began to jack off. Holding his breath Batman watched with wide eyes.

Reaching down he turned the audio on so he could hear the younger man. Now he could hear Flash gasping as he masturbated one hand clenching the cape around himself eyes hooded lost in the pleasure of his own hand. Then he began to groan his feet tangling in the cape as he writhed his body twisting as he arched his back. Batman was not aware of anyone sneaking up behind him.

"So this is what you do when no one is around."

Batman nearly had a heart attack as on the screen Flash bit the edge of the black cape as he came with a low groan. Suddenly limp he lay there on the bed entangled in the cape gasping quietly. He had broken out into a sweat as he rested there trying to catch a breath. Standing behind Batman with his arms crossed was Superman himself with an odd look on his face.

"No. Someone was breaking into my room. I wanted to know who it was." Bruce snapped as he reached up to turn off the console. Clark blinked glancing at the now empty screen with a quirked brow. His neck had begun to turn red. The man was uncomfortable around the pair though he still showed Batman the respect he deserved.

"Uh huh. Just try to keep it…you know what, never mind. Just know I now have sufficient black mail material on you. You ever go rogue I blast this on Youtube." Clark threatened shaking his fist at the other man. Batman frowned just as Flash flickered in. Having recovered from his ordeal he looked in between the two then raised his fists at Clark hopping from foot to foot as if he meant to take him on in a boxing match.

"C'mon bub, I'll take ya on! You're the best at what you do, but ain't no Wolverine!"

Batman frowned at the reference shooting a glare at the younger man. Clark had only raised his hands backing away from the two slowly.

"You and those damn comics. That's all I hear from you."

"What? I got a thing for the short, angry guy. You know who I _really _like though is Gambit. This one time he was trapped up in the mountains and he gets himself locked in cell. So he calls for help, but instead of Logan opening the door it's the demi-god called Lo-"

"Enough. We have work to do and you're making a distraction. Go help Superman." Batman had ordered. Clark had looked perplexed when the order was given as Flash sighed heavily and walked away continuing to mutter to himself.

Bruce kept his eyes shut as he felt hot cum stain his hand. He let out a tired sigh as he rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. Had Wally moved on? He probably should Bruce thought as his eyes began to fill with tears again. He cried so easily now a days he wondered how ever lasted all those long years after his parents had died.

_Why are you bowing to him?_ A deep voice demanded. In his mind's eye Bruce saw his alter-ego, Batman, glaring at him. He felt dry laughter escape his throat. The Joker had always called him crazy like the rest of the villians. It seemed now he was losing his mind as well. Finally. Sweet insanity.

"If I resist he hurts Wally. If I try to escape, he'll destroy the world. It's better this way." Bruce said the ceiling. In his mind's eye Batman narrowed his eyes as he shook his head.

_He won't destroy the world. It will not burn so long as you live._

"How can you be so sure?"

_You don't see it, do you? He wants YOU. In order to have you, you must EXIST. If Kal-El destroys the world he risks never having you again. _

Bruce sighed to himself as he closed his eyes. Why bother? He could not overpower the alien. There was no way to escape him.

"Maybe I should just commit suicide. If I'm going insane and I have you for company, then my life really is going to be hell."

_STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD! DIDN'T YOU TAKE AN OATH TO PROTECT THOSE WHO NEEDED YOU?! _Bruce could almost feel strong hands grabbing the front of his shirt. Shaking him as he was forced to stare into those sightless white eye slits.

_WALLY NEEDS YOU! THE FLASH! Or don't you care anymore? He's dying without you there for him. Slowly starving to death because he refuses to give up on you. Or are you so selfish you won't even attempt to escape Kal-El?_

Bruce was speechless as his eyes snapped open. He reached up to touch his throat, but there were no marks there. The dream had felt so real for a moment. Blinking he looked around the room suddenly on alert. Just then Kal-El walked in his uniform a burnt mess. Noticing his captive was awake he stopped intrigued a smile beginning to creep across his face.

"You're awake at this hour? Poor thing, you need to rest when I'm not here." Kal-El said soothingly. Bruce tensed his fists clenching the comforter as the alien climbed onto the bed and kissed him on the cheek. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I'm sorry, Kal-El." Bruce found himself saying his mind beginning to work out a plan.

"I just missed you. I hate it when you leave me alone." Bruce reached up and wrapped his arms around the alien's neck and nuzzled his head into the stronger man's shoulder. Kal-El seemed shocked as Bruce buried his head into the crook of Kal-El's neck.

"You do?" Kal-El asked nearly breathless.

"Of course." Bruce said his eyes narrowed as the alien embraced him. His blue eyes like glaciers as he glared at his last Batarang which rested on the nightstand.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I seriously meant for this chapter to go somewhere else, but I got so caught up with BatmanxFlash I decided to explore their relationship some more. I've heard a few people say (no on this fic) that the two don't pair very well. I disagree. The fact that the two are just so vastly different makes it work. That, and I began to watch Justice League and just cracked up laughing at the idea of the Flash Mobile. Freakin hilarious._

**Chapter 9**

Kal-El could not believe his ears when his captive told him those three words. Even now with the man nuzzling his neck he still felt stunned to hear them. He sat back against the headboard pulling Bruce onto his lap. The billionaire straddled his hips as leaned forward to kiss the alien underneath the chin. Nipping at the soft skin of Kal-El's throat he let out a soft moan of his own. Beginning to grind his hips against the alien's.

Kal-El chuckled as he grabbed Bruce's hips groaning as he rolled over so the man was beneath him. He moved down so now his mouth was over the billionaire's. He grunted as he reached down to draw down his captive's pants sliding his hands down the other man's smooth thighs. Finding the other man hard he began to jack Bruce off with long, hard strokes.

Bruce moaned his hands fisting in the sheets as he began to gasp eyes narrowed as he turned his head to the side. Kal-El descended down upon the human again biting as his neck possessively. Bruce stole a glance to see the other was distracted before he reached over and grabbed the Batarang, slipping it beneath the mattress out of view. If Kal-El asked where it had gone Bruce only had to feign ignorance of the item. Claim he had been asleep all day until the alien had come home.

They continued pawing at each other for the better part of an hour. By that time Kal-El seemed well satisfied as he fell to his hold habit of holding his captive close. Gently stroking his hair as he began to talk. Instead this time Bruce listened attentively to him, asking questions, making suggestions, and reaching up to stroke the bulging biceps of his captor. Impressed with the new attention the alien nuzzled the billionaire pleased with this new attitude.

"When did you become so needy? I don't remember you ever being so eager to see me." Kal-El said. Bruce only shrugged his bright blue eyes sparking as he gave the alien a playful smirk.

"Apologies are due on my part, Kal-El. I just never realized until how much you must have suffered on your part."

"Suffered?"

"Why, yes. Didn't you say you always watched me? Always gazing at me behind my back, when I was so ignorant while I pursued the Flash. When what I really needed all along…" Bruce said as he reached up his wrap a hand around the man's neck to draw him down so his breath tickled his ear.

"…was a Super Man." He said teasingly. Kal-El chuckled as he kissed those full lips of his lover's pleased the other finally realized his mistakes. He vowed to reward him in some way. He did not know how, but he would. Kal-El could not let such good behavior go on without giving the other man something in return. No doubt he probably did not expect anything, but it would still be a kind gesture.

"I thought you loved Wally." Kal-El said despite himself. Bruce scoffed rolling his eyes as he inspected his fingernails as if the subject meant nothing to him.

"Him? Please, I just had him around for easy sex. Remember he had that Flash Mobile of his? It was an expression of inner-self he said."

"I recall that vehicle. He still has it."

"Not only is it a painted van, but when he presses a button the hydraulics make it look like it's humping the air. Not to mention the windshield cleaner, when it squirts is pure white from the soap suds reminds me of semen."

"Seems legit."

"Doesn't it?" Bruce said with a laugh. He felt a pang when he said it, because he mentioned saying so to Flash when the young man had showed him the vehicle. The younger man had begun to stutter and blush protesting the Flash Mobile was not for such activities. Batman had calmly pointed out on the back it said not only "Wild Thing" but there was also a convenient couch as well. After a few seconds Flash had retreated back into the van to hide.

"Flash? Flash." Batman had said coming after him. Strangely enough, it had been a quiet weak. Other than an attempt on Flash's life from Captain Boomerang all the villians had kept a low profile. Licking their wounds and drawing up plans of their next dastardly deeds.

"Leave me alone." Flash had said from inside the van his voice muffled by the metal. Batman frowned as he glared at the doors considering breaking into it. This had been before they had begun their relationship. Why did his comrade sound so sad?

"Listen, Flash, it was just a joke. You don't have to take it so personally." Batman had called. He felt ridiculous standing in a shady alley, beside a crazy colored van. When he had joined the Justice League he did not imagine he would be reduced to this.

"Yeah, well, I DID. So THERE. Why don't you go back to Gotham and beat up the Joker or something?"

"He's in Arkaham Asylum."

"Bet you he broke out right about now. Or is in the process of doing it." Flash snapped from the van. Batman sighed as he turned to leave. He didn't know what stopped him that night. Only that the choice he made then was so unlike him not even Clark believed him when he told him the truth.

Walking up to the van doors Batman grabbed one and opened it. Slipping inside before slamming it behind him. He heard the van beep as it automatically locked. Flash was sitting on the couch, his lava lamp on as he glared at it. When the other hero came in he looked over his shoulder, glared, and went back to his glaring at the innocent lava lamp.

"Leave me alone." Flash grumbled.

"I thought brooding was my gig. It doesn't suit you." Batman responded in his usual calm tone. Flash frowned quirking a brow as he raised his head to glare at the other man. Both were completely silent as Batman continued to stand there staring directly at him.

"Be careful. If you laugh your face might crack." Flash said. Despite his bad mood Batman could see he had begun to cheer the younger man up.

"I'll take my chances. Now tell me, what's really on your mind?" Batman said as he sat down on the couch. Flash looked his visitor up and down as if deciding whether he really had the Batman in his Flash Mobile.

"I dunno if I should tell you. You'd just lecture me and tell me to get over myself." Flash muttered. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Flash, if you just need someone to listen I can do that. I'll keep my opinions to myself."

"See, that's what I'm worried about. You'll have opinions and then I'll start to wonder what the hell they are."

"Do you want me to tell you them?"

"NO! But I…you might think it's stupid. That's all."

"Whatever I might think of what it is that bothers you, I'm only one person. My opinions won't matter to you unless you let them. At the very least you can get off your chest whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Keep a secret?"

"Are you the fastest man alive?"

"Funny."

"I can be from time to time."

"Okay, well…" Flash said taking a deep breath. He gazed at Batman uneasily as the other sat completely still gazing back at him. Flash rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the floor.

"I um…I can't get off anymore." Flash muttered. It took Bruce a minute to realize what the younger man was saying.

"Oh. Is it a medical problem?" Batman asked a bit stunned. Of all the things he had expected to hear he had not imagined that. Flash began to blush as he glanced down at his hands fumbling his thumbs as he continued to talk.

"No. I went to the doctor and he said I have a clean bill of health. He said it might mental. That sometimes when someone gets really stressed out it can prevent them from…release." Flash murmured. Batman blinked still staring at his comrade.

"Have you been stressed?"

"YEAH. I mean, I usually just…_release_ because it helps for the stress to get down. But if I can't anymore I get even more stressed. If I get more stressed my heart starts to pound and then I start to feel giddy because I get an adrenaline rush. If I'm giddy I can't relax, I can't sleep, and I just…it's driving me insane!" Flash said as he stood up throwing his arms open wide for emphasis.

"Is there a particular reason? The Justice League perhaps? Personal?" Batman asked. Despite himself he was curious now. At this Flash blushed as he nodded his head again sitting back down.

"Personal, actually. I found out something…well, confirmed something about myself I thought wasn't true."

"You're not as charming as you thought you were."

"Ha ha, ha. No, Bats, it's um…I'm gay." Flash stated bluntly. Again Batman was left speechless wondering how in the world he had walked into this mess. He could not just have let bygones be bygones and walk away.

"Oh."

"Am I freaking you out?"

"No. It was just unexpected."

"Wow. Must be serious if you're surprised."

"I suppose it is."

"So you see my problem now?"

"A bit. Have you…slept with another man?" Batman asked. He knew Flash slept around a lot with other women. At his age he guessed he shouldn't be surprised the young man was so horny. It was completely natural of course, but at times it did get annoying when Flash stopped to flirt with every beautiful woman he came across rather than focus on the battle.

"No. I mean, I've gone to a few places but all the guys there it just feels so…awkward. It's not that I'm against other gays, but what the hell am I supposed to do if one of those _really_ girly types starts hitting on me? Shit, I sound so sexist right now…"

"Don't be. You have your preferences. Simply say you're flattered but you're not interested. Liking other men doesn't mean you suddenly have to start carrying around a purse, Flash. Or act any different then you really do. You're still _you_. No matter whom you like, you're still the same person on the inside." Batman reassured him. And he meant it too. Flash looked shyly as his comrade. For the first time since they had begun talking he began to smile.

"Thanks, Bats, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know if I'll still be able to cum though. I don't really watch porn." Flash said with a sigh.

_Don't do it_. Batman's inner voice told him. At the time the billionaire was not even aware of what he meant to attempt. Like before, however, some unseen force seemed to be driving him as he reached out and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Flash had sighed gazing down at the floor depressed over his predicament. He looked up with wide eyes when the other man touched him.

"How good are the hydraulics on the Flash Mobile?" Batman asked him. Flash gave him an odd look as if the other man had lost his mind.

"Top of the line. I'm not cheap." Flash answered still staring at the other.

_Don't do it, Bruce. Don't…you're fucked._ Batman imagined his alter-ego throwing his arms in the air as it left. He resisted the urge to laugh as he came closer to Flash so they were nearly sitting next to each other.

"Neither am I." Batman replied lowering his voice. Flash stared at him his eyes widening as he began to realize what the other man meant.

"Bats, no, you don't have to-"

"I'm willing if you are. We can stop whenever you say so." Batman said his voice urgent. He almost sounded needy to his own ears. Flash paused his mouth open as if he meant to deny him. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face as he reached up to put a hand on the back of the man's neck to draw him closer.

"Just so you know, I have no idea what to do." Flash warned as he leaned over and began to kiss him. Batman was surprised by how soft and insistent the kiss was. So gentle he would not have expected it of the younger man.

"I'm sure we can figure it out. We just need lube, don't we?" Batman asked when the other pulled back. Flash laughed as he reached beneath the couch and pulled out a whole bottle. Setting it on the coffee table with a triumph grin. When the billionaire frowned Flash only laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, it's the Flash Mobile. What did you think I used it for?"

"I was curious why it was bouncing up and down squirting white stuff."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry for such a short chapter guys. I haven't been able to really sleep the past couple of days, and I'm typing this right before I get to work. Will all the dark stuff that has happened to Batman I thought maybe some light heartiness would be in order. Enjoy. Will post a longer chapter and get back to main storyline in chapter 11._

**Chapter 10**

The next few days in the Justice League were hectic after their meeting. Batman went back to his usual job as shadow king behind the League as Flash went back to his antics. Between them it seemed as if nothing had changed. Strangely enough, however, when Batman saw Flash flirting with Wonder Woman or talking with Hawkgirl he found himself frowning at the younger man. He had always done this, but now he found there was an extra element to his distaste of the younger man flirting with the women. It was not until he saw Flash walk in with Wonder Woman into the cafeteria he realized what it was he felt.

He was jealous.

Batman did not like the idea of Flash flirting with a woman. In fact, he did not like the idea of his fellow comrade associating with another person in a sexual manner at all. He had been sitting at a table with Green Lantern talking with him about a shift the other man needed him to cover. When he noticed Hawkgirl walk up to the table Batman watched sensing it was all about to go horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were having dinner." Hawkgirl said frowning at Wonder Woman. The Amazonian had a matching frown on her face as well.

"Is it Tuesday? Silly me, making dinner plans with two beautiful women on the same night."

"Uh huh." Wonder Woman said frowning as she gazed up at Hawkgirl.

"We can do this another time." The other woman responded as she turned to leave. Batman didn't know when he did it, but suddenly he found himself walking towards the table. Ignoring Green Lantern who asked him what he was doing.

"Flash." Batman said. It felt as if someone else were saying these things. Yet Bruce _wanted_ to them. Flash blinked turning around in his seat to stare at the other man. He seemed surprised the other man had approached him.

"Yes?" Flash asked.

"You _promised_ me you and I were having dinner tonight. Since you cancelled on me last Wednesday." Batman lied easily. Flash stared his mouth opening as if he meant to argue the point. Abruptly closing it his eyes widened as the younger man tried to think of what to say. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl looked equally shocked as well and exchanged glances.

"Well, you know, because you went and sat with John I just assumed…well, you didn't want to anymore." Flash said awkwardly stumbling over his words. Batman frowned playing the part of a displeased man at having his appointment canceled as he continued with his lie.

"Did I ever say I wanted to cancel? I had to discuss something important with John, regardless of that fact you assumed I no longer wanted too. You never even told me you had made other arrangements." Batman replied evenly. By now Diana, Wonder Woman, and Shiera, Hawkgirl, now only gaped at Flash waiting to see what happened next.

"Look, Bats, can't we discuss this later? I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"No. Diana and Shiera are more than welcome to join us. But you promised me. And I expect you to keep your word." Batman interrupted. Pulling out a chair he sat down right at the table, reached over, plucked a roll from Flash's plate, and began to take small bites of it.

Now Flash was in a predicament. He could either sit there and deny what Batman had said. Therefore opening himself up to the scorn of the two women. Or he could go along with it and hope for the best. Bending his head down Flash muttered a few things as he began to eat his food. Shiera sat down at the same table her gaze fixated on Batman as he ate silently eyes narrowed as if he meant to go into battle.

"You've certainly been busy." Diana commented giving Flash a small smirk. The young man spluttered as Batman finished the roll, reached over and deliberately grabbed another one off of Flash's plate. Hawkgirl raised a brow at the serious way their new companion ate.

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone. Clearly you have things to discuss. You might want to get some more food, Flash. He's going to eat all your food at the rate he's going." Diana said calmly. Getting up both women walked away with their trays to sit at another table. Flash stared dumbstruck as both his dates left. Batman continued to eat his roll acting as if nothing was amiss.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Flash muttered under his breath as he reached for his drink. His eyes narrowed when Batman helped himself to grapes the younger man had got from the cafeteria as well. Popping them into his mouth one at a time like candies.

"Having dinner."

"Well, can you get your own food? Stop eating mine."

"You steal food from other people all the time. John told me about his disco fries you ate, and the thirty-six cakes you stole at a party one time. But that's only the tip of the iceberg, isn't it?"

"I was…I was hungry! So, what, you're taking me in for theft of food?"

"No, but I do expect you not to complain if I wish to share a meal with you." Batman answered crisply. Flash sighed and began eating his food falling into a sullen silence. Bruce could not where this sudden childish attitude of his had come from. He might as well have been wearing a sign he wanted the younger man to pay attention to him.

"You know, Bats, if you wanted to have dinner with me…all you had to do was ask." Flash said quietly. Batman glanced at him as he took Flash's cup from him, apple juice surprisingly instead of soda, and took a sip. Flash raised a brow when the cup was put back down, reaching over to take a drink himself seemingly unperturbed by sharing his drink.

"I couldn't catch you. You're always all over the place."

"Oh come on, you mean there's not a Bat gadget to stop me?"

"Hamburger at the end of a fishing pole, but it requires you to actually be hungry for it work. Mornings are the best to go Flash fishing." Batman answered calmly. Flash snorted nearly squirting apple juice out of his mouth as he fought back laughter.

"Okay tough guy, how about we meet for breakfast tomorrow then?"

"Only if it's an informal meeting." Batman replied. He meant he did not want to meet Flash as their hero personas. He did not know how it would go over should they meet in person. Bruce Wayne with Wally West? It was nearly impossible to wrap his mind around. Outside of the Justice League Flash's secret identity was really nothing more than an energetic young man looking for his next thrill.

"Sure." Flash said. A genuine smile crossing his face. He seemed almost…relieved. Why?

"It'll be my treat, Bats."


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Okay, so it's not as long as I wanted it to be...but I'm getting ready to end this story pretty soon. _

**Chapter 11**

Bruce kept quiet the next morning after Kal-El left. The alien did not seem alarmed by this as he gave his prisoner a kiss behind the ear. Promising he would be home later that night as he flew off. Once Kal-El was gone Bruce reached down and slipped out the Batarang from the mattress. He turned it around in his hands as he gazed down at it.

There was nothing particularly great about this Batarang. In fact, it looked like all his others. Where the wings spread there were sharp edges which could easily cut through brick. Usually resulting several of them to be embedded in wall when he threw them. The center was slightly thick to help balance it out so it flew at an even angle for good aim.

Bruce turned it over and noticed a slight indent on one edge. Big enough to fit a the edge of his finger into. Frowning, Bruce wondered if the Batarang was a bad one. He worked at the indent and suddenly the Batarang popped up, revealing a small compartment on the inside.

Nested in the middle outlined in red and gold was Flash's symbol. Bruce stared at it stupefied wondering how that had happened. Then he remembered dimly having gone to go out patrolling one night and Wally had been down in the Batcave alone. He remembered his uniform had looked as if Wally had been messing with the cape, but had thought nothing of it. Sending the younger man out of his workspace as he dressed and left to patrol that night.

Brushing his fingers over it Bruce pushed down on the symbol. There was one, long loud beep and then silence. He continued to stare at it wondering what he had done. He knew already this was Wally's work. But what was it for? An alert system, perhaps? Bruce wanted to crack it open more but dared not touch it any further then he had.

"Flash, you're not supposed to mess with my toys." Bruce said. Dry laughter escaped devoid of emotion. When was the last time he had ever been happy? Truly happy? Wally's antics were annoying but they were…a breath of fresh air. There had been a strange freedom in not always following a strict code with the younger man around.

"I know, but I didn't want to lose you." The voice was completely soft, almost a whisper. Bruce wondered how far gone his mind truly was. Now he could hear Wally's voice.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Bruce tensed wondering when Kal-El had come back. Had the alien not said he would be back by tonight? When raised his head to look his captor in the face, he was faced with a mask instead. Red with white eye slits, and a golden lightning bolt on either side of the mask.

"Wally?" Bruce said his voice catching. Flash's bottom lip began to tremble as tears gathered up in his eyes pooling at the corners of his mask.

"It's okay, Bruce, it's me. You're gonna be ok. I promise you'll be….oh god, what happened to you?" Wally said as he gazed down at his partner. He had seen the bat symbol burned into his lover's back.

Bruce got up from the bed nearly knocking the other man over as he threw his arms around Wally nearly crushing him. Clinging to him desperately as if he feared the other man would suddenly disappear. Sobbing as he apologized over and over. Flash held him trying reassure the other man but hardly able to stop himself from crying as well. He had been searching desperately for his partner wherever he could possibly think of. Nightwing as well went where he could, tracking down every lead he could only to hit a dead end.

"When need to get you out of here! Who did this to you?" Wally said as he gently extracted himself from the other man. Bruce stared at him as if he didn't understand still holding the other's arm in a death grip.

"Kal-El, he's the one who brought me here. He's been…been…" Bruce tried to say but began to choke. What would Wally think? He would be disgusted to know his partner had been so easily taken control of. Deciding they could talk later Wally flickered away checking the fortress for anyone else. It was completely empty save for him and Bruce. Coming back he was at the man's side before the other could know it.

"Don't worry, Bruce, I'll get you out of here and get you home. I can carry you, but I can't vibrate through the wall with you. Do you know anyway to get outside?" Wally asked him. He spoke in a calm tone to help the other man relax. Bruce stared at him dumbfounded as if he could not understand him. Wally flickered away a second time, coming back a moment later holding up his lover's Batman's outfit.

"Bruce, do you remember this? Can you put this on for me? Maybe it will help you focus if you're Batman." Wally insisted. Bruce took the offered garment but only stared down at it as if he had never seen it before. Then with shaking fingers began to pull it on.

It took a few precious minutes as Wally helped him to dress, pulling the cowl down over Bruce's face gently. With the mask on a bit of old fire seem to come back into the other man. Though his hands still shook as he reached over and grabbed what Wally had assumed was a red blanket.

Walking across the room a door slid open. Flash stared but quickly came after the other man. His form continually flickering as he checked to make sure they were not being followed. It did not take long until Batman had come outside. The door slid open but that was where Batman stopped. Gazing out at the cold, white wasteland before him. Flash flickered out into the open then stopped, turning around to stare at the other man.

_Go. Before he comes back._ Batman hesitated, scared. His heart began to pound as he thought of the punishment he would receive should he leave. He began to shake uncontrollably as Flash came back to him talking soothingly reaching down to hold his hand. The younger man squeezed the crime fighter's hand in his as he reached up to gently touch the other's cheek.

"Bruce, I swear to you, I _will not_ let anyone hurt you. Do you understand me? Nothing and no one will happen to you."

_Ask him if he is still in contact with the any of the Justice League._ That same, calm voice. A strength he used to have.

"Do you still talk with the rest of the team?" Bruce asked uneasily. Flash blinked but nodded his head.

"Only a few. Diana, Shiera, and John really. I tried to stay in contact with the others but they just…well, we can discuss this later."

"Contact them and tell them to meet us somewhere secret." Bruce said. Flash frowned but nodded his head as he reached over and drew the man close to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist to lift him slightly off the ground.

"Just hold on to me, and whatever you do don't put your feet down until I say so." Flash said gently.

Within the blink of an eye there was nothing left but a red cape fluttering gently to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Landscapes blurred by him at a supersonic speed. They were going so fast he saw nothing more than a streak of color before another took its place. A slight hum came from Flash as he moved his eyes narrowed against the wind. Then all of a sudden they came to a stop outside a door. Flash gently let Batman down and took a key from his belt. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, reaching back to take his lover's shaking hand and drawing him inside.

It was not unlike the past apartments Flash had lived in. Sparsely any furniture save for a bed, a table, and a small kitchen area. A closet was closed and on the table was a laptop. Beside it a few small gadgets Batman recognized as modifications of his own. He stared at them surprised as he walked over to inspect them. One of them had a green screen that was blinking. It didn't take Bruce long before he realized it was a GPS device. .

"Sorry, I've been um, on the run a lot lately. I don't really stay in one place for more than a week or two before I move on. This is actually one of the better places I've stayed at." Flash said his babbling as he watched Bruce stare at the gadgets.

He expected his partner to say or do something. Perhaps fall into his natural state of making a plan and next going out to execute it. None of this happened. Batman only stared at the gadgets as if he had never seen them a day in his life. Worried Flash went over to him his hands fluttering as he rapidly checked the other wounds. Bruce shifted uncomfortably drawing away from him. His body tensed wherever he was touched as he walked away from his lover to look out the window.

Wally felt his panic beginning to grow. He was ecstatic to have found his lover yet at the same time he had never expected Bruce to be so quiet. The other man seemed terrified of the environment around him. He followed after Bruce worried as the billionaire made a circuit of the room inspecting everything. Picking up a small objects and turning them over in his hand before he set them back down on the shelf.

"Are you hungry, Bruce? Thirsty? I can cook something for you. We should probably call Alfred, tell Tim you're back…" Wally began but trailed off. How long had it been since he had talked to either of them? The only person he ever truly talked since he had left had been Dick, better known as Nightwing.

"They can't know I'm back. As a matter of fact, no one else can know. Did you call the others?" Batman asked him. His heart had begun to pound as his thoughts returned to what Kal-El would do once he got home. What would he think? Bruce had taken the batarang with him and now he took it out, staring down at the button he had pressed.

"Oh, heh, it was more of a joke really. But I just…you know, I got worried about you going out on your own all the time. I thought it could never hurt for there to be an extra precaution. Just in case you ever….ever…" Wally said but began to choke. He reached up and drew back his mask his green eyes shimmering with tears. His red hair was mussed and damp from being covered by the mask so long.

Batman raised his head to gaze at the other man but he seemed completely lost. He just stared at Wally with tired eyes as if he had never seen him before. The younger man came over and threw his arms around the older man. Drawing him down into a hug as he clenched his teeth. Trying not to cry as he clung to him. Batman stood there limp as if he were not aware he was being embraced.

It seemed mechanical as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Wally's shoulders. Drawing him closer to his chest as the other man began to sob. His black cape covered them both. A thin shield against the world, but giving the illusion of safety. They stood like that for five minutes simply holding onto each other as if they were drowning.

Batman could not say when but he drew Wally over to the bed. Sitting back onto the bed and pulling the other man onto his lap. Wally didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around the billionaire's shoulders kissing him desperately. His tears leaving a salty tang on Bruce's tongue as they made out. There was a need there between them as, shaking, Bruce rested his back against the headboard. Continuing to make out with the other man his tongue delving into a searing heat he had not experienced in ages.

"Oh Bruce, it's been so long since I…you have to tell me what happened to you." Wally said breaking the kiss. Batman only gazed mutely him his mouth set in a grim line. Wally sighed and reached up and gently lifted his lover's cowl so he could gaze at the wide blue eyes beneath.

"Bruce, you need to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I know I…I'm sorry it took so long to come save you. But who _did this_ to you?! I promise you, I'll kill the damn bastard."

"You can't kill him. No one can." Bruce answered his panic returning. Perhaps he should convince Wally to take him back. This was all a mistake on both their parts. There was no way he could escape Kal-El. The man was Superman, after all. He was the strongest man in the world. How could he expect to ever beat him?

"Who is it?! Superman still asks after you. I'll just tell him who too-"

"Wally. You can't tell Clark _anything_. Especially him!"

"Why? Bruce, he's your friend! If anyone can help it's him and he-"

"Superman is the one who did this to me!" Batman yelled at him. He felt angry. Hurt the only person whose memory had been holding him up through the hard times did not realize this. Wally stared at him in shocked silence unnerved by the outburst.

Bruce began to hyperventilate as he clutched the sheets. Bowing his head and as his body began to shake. He expected a hand to fall onto his hair, grip the locks with an iron grip, and drag him out of the bed. To be forced to stand and cry out in pain as a punishing fist fell on him over and over again. Too fast for the naked eye to see, but the agony all too real as bruises began to bloom all over his body. One of the few times he had ever yelled back at Kal-El he had regretted it soon after.

Kal-El's punishments were far and few between, but they were harsh. The alien always stated calmly after each beating he meant for the billionaire to remember his touch. That the reason he would leave Bruce bruised and bleeding on the floor was because he did not find it his duty to have to remind the man more than once for the transaction. Should Bruce decide to make the same mistake again the alien promised him he would resort to killing people. Bringing someone close to the other man and treating him the way he did the crime fighter.

A hand did come, but instead of grabbing his hair it pushed back Bruce's long bangs which had grown out from his months in isolation. When he raised his head he did not seen the piercing emerald gaze of Kal-El, but only the soft green of Wally's gaze. His face a mask of worry as he did his best to comfort the man. Bruce felt his breath hitch as he realized Kal-El could not know where he was. They had least six hours before the alien came home to find his prisoner was gone.

"Call them." Bruce insisted. Then another thought occurred to him. Kal-El had green eyes. Why did he have green eyes? Whenever he had talked to Clark the kryptonian had always clearly had blue eyes, a few shades darker than Bruce's own.

When Wally moved to pick up the phone Batman's hand snapped out. Wally stared at the man like he was insane but the billionaire had had a different idea. One he feared would backfire should it go wrong. But still if he could make it work. There was some small chance…

"Wait."

"But Bruce, you told me too call them. You can't expect me too want to call them and then you don't let me! You need to tell me what's going on. And we need to stop Superman!"

"That's just the thing, Clark has no idea. He never did. It's not Clark we have to worry about, it's Kal-El."

"Bruce, you're hurt. You've been missing for several months and it's pretty clear to me you need professional help. Let me call them so we can get you to a hospital to a doctor. Alfred has been blaming himself ever since you left."

"Wally, please. Trust me." Bruce begged him. He was beginning to lose his nerve again. On his back his scar ached as if Kal-El were burning it into his skin all over again. Wally stared at him his mouth set in a thin line as he held the phone. It would be easy for him to flicker away and make the phone call. Yet he had always trusted his partner's decisions.

He stared at his lover for a long moment. Then, slowly, he put down the phone. Reaching down he held his partner's hand. Bruce's fingers were limp in Wally's hand, but he squeezed it reassuringly. Bruce gazed up at him and then a shaky smile crossed his face.

"I still feel as if I'm dreaming somehow. Even though you're right here in front of me."

"I remember one time I had to come save you. You had been rescuing hostages from the Joker and you got caught in the blast. When I dug through the rubble you were so out of it you asked me if I was an angel."

"Which you're clearly not." Bruce said. Nervous laughter erupted from both of them as Bruce shook his head trying to regain his composure. He knew what he had to do. At first he thought if he only met a few key members of the Justice League he could make it work. Now he saw he was wrong though. This would require a different approach.

"I do need a few things, however." Bruce said as his mind began to work. He reached up and drew down his cowl. He took a deep breath and forced down his fear. Focused on the task before him as he had done countless times while out protecting Gotham.

"Gadget belt?"

"And a car."

"I guess I can get the Batmobile."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I just got done watching 52 episodes of the Justice League. And yes, a power nullifier conveniently exists. In the series Superman does take it, and so far as I know you never see the machine again. It was during the episode "A Better World part II" it was used. Figured Superman had it laying around somewhere. One more chapter to follow after this one, will try to post it today. _

**Chapter 13**

When Flash entered the Watchtower he was greeted, as always, with the usual nods of greeting from the other members. However when Batman walked in after him head held high there was a struck silence throughout the group. J'onn was one of the first ones to land beside their lost member but Batman had only to look at him before the green Martian frowned, but went away without so much as a word. Diana, better known as Wonder Woman, was the second member to come up to Batman.

"Batman! Where have you been? Everyone in the Watchtower has been looking for you. When Flash came telling us you were missing we all thought the worst had happened to you." Diana exclaimed angrily but deep down she was relieved. The man turned his head to fixate her with a white slitted glare before brushing past her. All around them the other members had begun to voice their opinions as well of shock and greeting at their masked member returning but still he said nothing.

Flash kept a constant vigilance at Batman's sighed eerily silent for his usual bubbly demeanor. John frowned as he came down landing lightly on his feet as he matched Batman's stride. He glanced at Flash, but the young man remained tense and silent. Almost as if he were expecting be hit.

"We've all been worried about you. Care to tell us where you've been?" John demanded of him. Batman only frowned as if the Green Lantern were bothering him as he went over to the computer panel, his usual spot as he sat down and seemingly began doing a system's check of the Watchtower.

"Vacation. I needed some time off to think."

"Bullshit! You've been missing for several months and you just expect to waltz in here like nothing happened?"

Batman remained silent seemingly absorbed with his system check. John grabbed the man's shoulder meaning to force the crime fighter to face him but Flash touched his elbow. Shaking his head at his comrade. John hesitated but then slowly let go of Batman's shoulder. Backing away he went back to his post but continued to steal glances at him. Hawkgirl as well had gone silent as she gazed at him from up above like a guardian angel. None of the league knew what to make of one of their founding members returning so silently into their midst. Slipping in like the mist and resuming his duties as if he had not been away.

They didn't have long to wait until there was a beep on the console indicating Superman had returned. Flash tensed clenching his fists as he glanced at his lover, but Brue gave no indication he had noticed any other difference. Flash flitted away a second later just as Superman came in looking upset as he headed straight towards the masked crime fighter.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the world and you decide now to just show up without any explanation?"

"Anything I tell you you'll only deny, Clark."

"Try me, Bruce." Superman said harshly. The rest of the League had fallen silent listening intently to the argument below. John and Hawkgirl exchanged worried looks with each other. They knew what it meant when the two began to refer to each other by their secret identities.

Batman got up and turned around his eyes narrowed at the superhero. Already up close Superman could see the other man had begun to shake as he tensed up. On the outside it was nothing more than a slight tremble disguised by his cape which had fallen around his shoulders. Superman frowned as he came closer to the other man reaching out for him.

"Bruce, what aren't you telling me? You and I need to-"

"You and I don't need to do anything, Clark. Except for you to turn yourself in to proper authorities."

"Why?"

"You know why. You've known ever since the day I've disappeared, you just refused to acknowledge it. Now either turn yourself in before I make you." Batman snapped harshly. Superman stared at the other man as if he were crazy. Up above Flash appeared cradling a small box in his hand. He leaned over the railing of the catwalk as if to get a better view of the fight going on below. Casually letting the box fall from his hands.

Reaching up Batman easily caught it. The lid had fallen off in the fall and now Batman reached into it. Superman's eyes had widened as he began to back away just as the masked crime fighter drew out the small piece of kryptonite coming forward holding it out in front of him. The rock let off a soft glow pulsating softly when Batman held it closer to Superman as if sensing the kryptonian's distress.

"Bruce, what are you doing? Put that away!"

"I would if it weren't an act, _Kal-El_. I can tell when you take control. You can't hide any longer. Not from me."

"I wasn't. I just wanted to see how long it would take until your last hope was gone." Kal-El said with a sharp laugh. The blue of Clark's eyes had gone away replaced with the emerald gaze of the alien. Reaching over he grabbed Batman's wrist twisting it sharply so the crime fighter was forced to let go the green rock. The kryptonite tumbled from his grasp in between the two heroes, but Kal-El took no notice of it. Smirking down at Batman whose face had fallen at the failure.

"Did you really think that would work? I gave it to you the first time. Just because Clark is weak against doesn't mean I- ARRGHH!" Kal-El roared when suddenly he was hit from above by a piece of equipment. Snarling he turned to glare up at a grinning Flash who waved down at him then flickered away. A second later a green shield from Green Lantern's ring swiping down from the side.

The shield hit Kal-El full on knocking Batman out of his grasp. Batman fled in the opposite direction as fighting erupted all around him. Flash flickered to his side having retrieved the green rock as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl fought to keep the kryptonian under control. Within moments however the alien had risen back up shaking them both of as if they were nothing more than fleas. When J'onn rose up to attack Kal-El had only to use his heat vision to send the Martian tumbling back down to the ground below. Leaving him fallen on the catwalk as he turned to engage Wonder Woman.

"They can't hold him off!"

"Yes they can! Go get it, I'll distract him until you get back." Batman yelled above the chaos. His heart had begun to pound as he skidded into a hallway his side slamming against the wall as he took off down the passageway. The entire Watchtower shuddered with the sounds of battle as Kal-El and Wonder Woman fought. They could easily throw the Watchtower out of orbit causing them to crash into Earth.

Batman made it to the medical wing where he stopped allowing for the door to close behind him. He went over to another console and began to mess with the controls to make sure the Watchtower could adjust to the fight going on inside. A second later he heard a low groan and then a ripping sound as the door was torn off its hinges. Kal-El came in his eyes blazing with hellfire, Wonder Woman slumped in one hand and the door in the other. The alien tossed both away as he stormed up to Batman who had straightened up from the console.

"Nice try, Bats, but you know how it goes. I never expected you to get this far. I'm impressed, you're far more resourceful then I give you credit for." Kal-El said with a smirk as he came further into the room. Batman stood his ground his mouth set into a determined line as the alien came towards him.

"I just wanted another chance…"

"A chance of what, my pet? To prove you won't ever disobey me again? You've done far more than enough to prove to me you would like to do nothing more. And what was the price of your escape?"

"My life."

"Not quite, Bruce. Not quite, someone else's however. Because I know for a fact you would like nothing more than for me to kill you. To end it all here and now so you don't have to suffer any longer." Kal-El glanced down at the prone figure of Wonder Woman and smirked.

He came closer to his pet bat as Bruce began to back away. His face fell as he shook his head beginning to panic. Kal-El laughed as he reached out grabbing his pet easily by the throat and dragging him forward. His eyes burned as he glared down at the masked man he sneered shaking Batman as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

"I'll drag their death out. Make them suffer as you did before finally, slowly, they fade away. With you, though? Oh, I have something much worse in mind. A way you can never escape me again. Tell me, Batman, you always did like going into the dark. How would you like to live in it for the rest of eternity?" Kal-El hissed as his heat vision began to glow.

Then he screamed as a golden beam hit him from behind. He dropped Batman who dodged to the side out of the light. Turning around Kal-El made to fly to at the red and gold clad figure holding what looked like a laser beam cannon. Flash's eyes were narrowed as he turned the beam up to full throttle. For a moment it seemed as if Kal-El would be able to use his heat vision to burn the device. Then he collapsed clawing at the ground as Flash turned the Power Nullifier off glancing at his partner.

"What did you do to me?!" Kal-El demanded as he got back up. He swayed uncertainly from side to side feeling tired and exhausted. When he tried to fly there was no sensation of a sudden lightness. He staggered up turning to glare at Batman who had come forward. The crime fighter's eyes were narrowed as Flash appeared at his side still holding the white cannon keeping it trained on the alien.

"Remember, when you took the Power Nullifier from Lex Luthor? You and I are the only ones who know where it was hid. I told the rest of the League to put up an act of trying to defeat you when I appeared to lure you into a sense of security. But who can defeat the Man of Steel?" Batman said shrugging his shoulders. Kal-El glared his eyes sparking as he stood up drawing back a fist.

"You damn bastard, I'm going to-" Kal-El began but was caught off. In one swift motion Batman had buried his fist into the alien's stomach. Kal-El's emerald eyes widened in shock as he glared up at the crime fighter. Then with a soft sound he slumped knocked out. Batman kicked his body away as Wonder Woman got up with a groan from the passageway sitting up to hold her head in her hands.

"I didn't know you told everyone else. When did you get the time to do that?" Flash asked glancing at his lover in awe. Once again Batman's mouth was set in a grim line but he only shook his head as he took out a pair of cuffs. Kneeling down to cuff the limp figure of his former friend on the ground. When he awoke Clark would not remember anything. The truth would have to be explained to him.

"I didn't." Batman said calmly. Flash made a choking sound as the rest of the Justice League began to awaken from being knocked out. Of course, they would want answers. Batman would have to tell them everything that had happened. Show them the files he had been shown by Lex Luthor. Then what would he do next?

Rebuild.


	14. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry it took so long to finally roll out the final update. I got my sleeping schedule all screwed up and I'm trying to get it back in order. Well, here it is in all it's glory. The final chapter to Shattered!_

**Epilogue**

Bruce Wayne silently sipped his coffee as he gazed out the window. The forecast had predicted nothing but rain for the next few days. He mused over how it matched the melancholy mood he had fallen into. What had it been? Three months now since the incident with Superman?

The billionaire had been greeted with relief and cheer from his "Batman" family. Tim and Dick had both been in tears when they're father figure had been returned to them. Alfred as well had celebrated at his young master returning. There had been a general cheer all around as Bruce gave them all a shaky smile. Wally at his side clinging to him as if he expected his partner to be snatched away from him again.

They had talked little of Bruce's ordeal. In fact, the billionaire had made a hesitant return to his company. Only showing up at the office when absolutely necessary so his employees knew he was still alive. Most communication had been reduced to e-mails, phone calls, and instructions he left for those who helped to run the company.

He had always been withdrawn and secluded, so the Justice League didn't ask many questions. They only knew Superman had done something terribly wrong to one of their founding members. After the incident of losing his powers Clark had seemed to return to his senses. In a daze asking what had happened as the rest of the League descended upon him upset. By that time Batman had lost any nerve he had managed to conjure up in a short amount of time. Standing there rigidly as Wally did his best to handle the situation.

Ever since Bruce had not really set a foot out of Wayne mansion. He never bothered to go into the batcave anymore. Instead settling down in his room with the door shut tight. Alfred had begun to attempt to draw his young master out of the house but Bruce firmly said no. He was not to be disturbed and he did not wish to be bothered.

A knock at his door drew his attention. Sighing, Bruce opened the novel he had been trying to read. His eyes scanning the page for the fifth time as he attempted to focus on what was in front of him. When he said nothing he heard the door slide open and then shut again with a click. A second later a hand reached out to touch his. Gently pushing the book down.

"Hey Brucey Baby, I brought you some coffee." Wally said quietly as if raising his voice would shatter the man. Bruce gave the young man a tired smile, amused at being served coffee by the Flash himself.

"Decided you didn't need to change when you got back?" Bruce asked as he accepted the mug of coffee. He inhaled the steam of the brew enjoying it. When he took a sip he tasted a hint of mint and sighed to himself.

"I can change later. You're the one I'm worried about. Alfred said you didn't eat dinner last night."

"I skipped one meal, Wally. I wasn't feeling hungry."

"And breakfast?"

"I had coffee, didn't I? Besides, I never ate breakfast to begin with."

"Lunch? Explain that one."

"No appetite. There's no explanation other than that. I'll eat when I'm hungry." Bruce answered tiredly. Most days he just felt extremely tired now. Usually drifting off to sleep in the middle of the day for no apparent reason. Tim worried over him constantly insisting he at least get up to take a walk outside. Even train a bit to keep up his reflexes. Bruce had only shaken his head at his young apprentice and gone to bed. Waking up three hours later to find it raining outside and the sky growing darker by the second.

"Still Bruce, you need to gain your weight back. I swear you're shrinking. If you get any smaller you'll fit in my pocket."

"Then you could carry me around with you wherever you go."

"True, but I'd rather have you big rather than small."

"Strange. I've been told I'm also a handheld."

"Cute." Wally said as he reached up to draw back his mask. His ginger hair was mussed and sweaty from having it on so long. His leaf colored eyes sparking with the usual mischief as if he were planning to pull a prank in the next moment or so.

"Clark called, wanted to know if you were okay." Wally continued sipping at his own cup of coffee. Bruce set his aside on the table as he drew his blanket tighter around him. The scars marring his body still bothered him a great deal. Laying for hours at a time trapped in Kal-El's room with nothing to do. Drifting in an out of a doze as he stared up blankly at the wall.

"J'onn has been working with him to try and um…block Kal-El out. He said he's been trying to eliminate him, and believes it possible. Only that it's very meticulous because he has to comb through Superman's memory. Picking out small pieces of Kal-El as he goes along, or any influences he may have over the big guy so he doesn't resurface again." Wally began to fidget as he said it.

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment as if tired. Kal-El's burning green gaze appeared on the backs of his eyelids. There were days when that was all he could see. The alien tracking every movement as it followed him around. As if bidding his time for when Bruce would drop his guard long enough for the alien to reach out. To just touch the billionaire again and shatter him from the core.

"I'm glad to hear it." Bruce said warily. He no longer felt like drinking his coffee. His head had begun to hurt as he rose from the window seat. Going over to the bed which had been calling to him at least for an hour.

Setting his book on the nightstand he laid down. The pillow cradling his head as he closed his eyes again wishing for blissful sleep. Wally followed him, crawling into bed beside his lover and laying down next to him. When Bruce opened his eyes Wally's green orbs stared back at him. Worry marring their perfect beauty.

"You think he'll come back, don't you? Kal-El I mean."

"Kal-El is an aspect of Superman's personality. From my experience with such people, Kal-El is most likely a representation of Clark's true desires. Perhaps even the temptations he faces in everyday life, but cannot act upon due to his morale code."

"Like a split personality disorder?"

"Almost, but not quite. Split Personality disorders aren't even accepted among psychiatrists as a real thing. For the most part I believe Clark would never wish me true harm. But I think a part of him grows tired of always playing the perfect boy scout and needed to act out. Strike someone down."

"Meaning you…but why?"

"Probably because I'm the only one that can beat him. To Superman I provide a challenge. Or I did at least until he beat me." Bruce explained still gazing into his lover's eyes as he spoke. Even if he were going insane, he had still retained some essence of his Batman persona. Automatically analyzing the evidence presented to him and drawing several theories from it.

"You say it like you expected this."

"At some point and time I predicted Clark and I would come to blows. It was just a matter of who would come out alive. Better me than…than…" He trailed off then. Wally stared at him wide eyed but Bruce could not bring himself to say it. Gazing into the younger man's eyes how could he tell him he had imagined the other countless times being raped by Kal-El? In his darkest hour thinking of his partner had been the only thing keeping him going.

"Do you want me to do patrol tonight?"

"Only until midnight. Wake me up when you get back so I can take over." Wally smiled at that as he pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss Bruce on the lips.

"We can do it together. I'll tell Alfred to put your dinner in the fridge. See you later, Brucey Baby." Wally whispered as he got up. Then in a flicker he was gone. A fluttering page the only indication he had been there.

With a tired sigh Bruce rolled back over on his other side and fell asleep. For once, he felt a bit of happiness seep back into his soul. Perhaps tonight he could back on his mask and approach that brooding countenance in his dreams. Reclaim what had been taken from him. After all…

He was Batman.


End file.
